La búsqueda del diente de León
by Igora Mellark
Summary: No podía ver como la historia de Katniss y Peeta se resolvía en dos páginas. Los personajes obviamente no son míos son de Suzanne Collins. La idea es rellenar los últimos pedacitos del libro con sucesos de mi propia creación; es por ello que van a ver que hay en medio de mi relato, fragmentos pertenecientes a Sinsajo, el libro final.
1. Fantasmas

Pasaron varios meses desde ese último viaje en aerodeslizador; varios meses desde que una de las trampas ideadas por Gale y perfeccionada por Beetee en el 13, destrozó mi vida por completo y me dejó tan vacía que ya no hay nada que pueda hacerme sentir viva. Soy como un fantasma y veo muchos fantasmas… Prim, Finnick, Rue, Cinna me visitan todos los días. Cuando estoy despierta las imágenes que genera mi cabeza me torturan, pero las pesadillas son mucho más aterradoras. Los veo tan vívidos, tan reales… Me hacen tanto daño que prefiero estar muerta, pero no tengo ni la energía, ni el valor de hacerlo yo misma. Peeta debió dejarme morir. Debió dejarme tomar la pequeña pastilla violeta que hubiese terminado con esta agonía. Peeta, ¿Qué será de él? Haymitch me advirtió que no volvería, pero a pesar de que pasan los días me niego a creer que nos olvidó. Ojalá me haya olvidado. Ojalá me haya podido dejar ir de su vida, así no podría lastimarlo nunca más.

Desde que llegamos al Districto 12, Haymitch está tan ausente como yo. Hasta en eso nos parecemos. La vida nos destrozó y ya no tenemos arreglo. Él tiene días soportables y pasa semanas enteras debatiéndose entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia que le provoca el alcohol. Era el encargado de cuidarme, pero creo que a pasar de sus intentos por estar lo más sobrio posible para no dejarme sola ni quedarse solo, no puede ni con su alma. Los juegos y nuestro pasado reciente lo atormentan tanto como a mí.

Sae la Grasienta y su nieta, se ocupan de cuidarnos a los dos. Sae cocina y trata de mantener nuestras casas limpias. Claramente la limpieza de mi casa es más sencilla que la de Haymitch… ¿Será porque yo solo uso la sala, la cocina y el baño de la planta baja? La mecedora que está frente al fuego de la chimenea es mi todo desde que regresé… ¿a mi hogar? Lo dudo. De mi hogar ya no queda nada. Esta casa no es mi casa, la mía se destruyó junto al lugar donde crecí. De la familia, solo queda mi madre, que está tan sumida en su dolor que decidió trabajar sin descanso en un hospital del Districto 4. Creo que me escribe cartas, porque hay sobres acumulados en la mesita de la entrada desde hace tiempo, pero yo no tengo ganas de abrirlos. No quiero conocer sus excusas por haberme abandonado a mi suerte otra vez.

A veces suena el teléfono una y otra vez, pero así como no abro las cartas, tampoco tomo el auricular para contestar. Estoy demasiado inmersa en mi desgracia, en mi miseria y en mi dolor como para compartirlo con alguien, como para tener cualquier charla banal o haciendo de cuenta que todo se va encaminando, porque mi vida no tiene rumbo y es una mera consecuencia de mi cobardía.

Finalmente el invierno está empezando a despedirse. El sol es más brillante y los días más cálidos, pero el frio de mi alma congela todo lo que me rodea. Una de esas mañanas casi primaverales escucho la sugerencia de Sae desde la cocina.

-Hoy huele a primavera, deberías salir –Dice-. A Cazar.

-No tengo arco.

-Mira en el estudio-Dice antes de irse-.

Al final, al cabo de varias horas, lo hago, me acerco sin hacer ruido para no despertar a los fantasmas. Allí estaban dentro de una caja, los efectos personales que tenía en mi compartimiento del 13, y, los dos arcos y el carcaj de flechas que Gale rescató la noche de destrucción del Districto 12. Me pongo el abrigo de cazador de mi padre y sin querer me sumerjo en un mar de pesadillas interminables. Me despierto angustiada y necesito tomar aire. Sin salir del todo de la pesadilla, salgo corriendo por la puerta principal y es cuando lo veo. Me freno en seco, debatiéndome si es mi mente la que sigue jugándome malas pasadas, pero no. Esta aquí. De repente, esos ojos azules que tanto me conocen, me miran, haciendo que me encuentre a mi misma.


	2. Energía renovada

Tiene la cara roja y pequeñas gotas de sudor le perlan la frente. Noto que está lleno de tierra y por un momento vuelvo a la arena. Siento que el tiempo se detiene y otra vez solo somos él y yo para luchando por protegernos el uno al otro. Lo miro y admiro su buen aspecto. Si bien está delgado y las quemaduras delatan todo lo que ha sufrido; sus ojos vuelven a ser de ese azul que tanto conozco, que tanto me serena y me da confianza.

-Has vuelto.-Le digo esperanzada mientras tengo la mirada fija en sus ojos que me atraen como un imán.

-El Doctor Aurelius me ha dado el alta ayer y he tomado el primer tren que volvía a casa. Por cierto, me pidió que te dijera que no puede seguir fingiendo que te está tratando, si al menos no contestas sus llamados.-Contesta esbozando una sonrisa.

Peeta se queda mirándome y de repente me doy cuenta de la facha que debo llevar. Tengo puesta la misma ropa con la que salí del Capitolio y mi pelo se encuentra enredado por los meses que llevo sin lavarlo. Inmediatamente evito su mirada y noto que detrás suyo hay unos arbustos salvajes en una carretilla improvisada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué traes allí?-Inquiero señalando los arbustos extrañada.

-Todo este tiempo estuve pensando en ti, en como necesitarías recordarla. Es por eso que al llegar esta mañana fui directamente al bosque a buscar estas plantas para ella. Se me ocurrió que te gustaría tenerlas cerca de la casa.

Sin saber que decirle miro los arbustos y descubro que son rosales. Por un momento estoy a punto de gritarle cosas horribles y de romper en llanto, pero solo hasta que recuerdo que su nombre real es Primroses… Y es ella quien me saca la primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo.

Sin decirle más nada, me alejo. Entro a la casa con la energía renovada. Decido tomar un baño, evitando mirar las cicatrices de mi maltratado cuerpo. Tardo más de media hora en estar lista, pero para cuando Sae está terminando el desayuno, yo estoy sentada a la mesa bastante animada. Mientras me como los huevos que me preparó, hablamos sobre Gale y le cuento que voy a salir de caza.

En mi camino al bosque, atravieso todo el pueblo. Me encuentro con viejos amigos que también han regresado y que se encuentran trabajando para poner de pié este lugar. Otros están buscando bajo la nieve que se va derritiendo, los restos de los nuestros que perecieron por mi culpa, por culpa de Snow, de la opresión y de la esperanza por un futuro mejor. Al llegar a la pradera veo que los cuerpos están siendo enterrados en un gran foso sin identificación alguna y eso me hace romper en llanto.

Corro sin pensar para huir de los muertos que me perseguirán esta noche y cuando me doy cuenta, estoy sentada en la roca que hacía de punto de encuentro con Gale. Espero allí sentada, con la esperanza de que el vendrá a buscarme para compartir otro día de caza, para oír mis mayores miedos y para protegerme. Pero el no viene. No se materializa por arte de magia ante mi y debo recordarme que Gale está en el 2 con un trabajo importante, protegiendo a su familia y seguramente besando unos labios que no son los míos. Está reconstruyendo su vida sin mi. Con una tristeza que me ahoga emprendo el camino de vuelta.


	3. Modo automático

De camino a la Aldea de los Vencedores, noto que la energía renovada de la que había disfrutado gracias a los arbustos de Primroses y a la profunda mirada de los ojos azules de Peeta, se esfuma rápidamente. Por suerte me encuentro con Thom, quien se ofrece a llevarme en el carro de los muertos hasta mi casa. Una vez instalada en mi burbuja personal que se forma entre la mecedora y las luces que se escapan del fuego de la chimenea es cuando lo oigo. Como esta mañana, pensé que mi mente estaba creando percepciones realmente muy buenas para atormentarme. Pero no, estaba ahí mirándome con sus enormes ojos amarillos y bufándome para que le hiciese caso. Buttercup, ese gato asqueroso que Prim amaba, estaba aquí buscándola como lo hago yo en mis pesadillas. Cuando la nombro maúlla esperanzado, no entiende que solo le estoy diciendo que ella no está aquí, que nunca más volverá. Intento echarlo pero por más que le arroje cosas, no logro hacerlo desistir. Su sola presencia me la recuerda, me hace sentir aún más su ausencia y las lágrimas comienzan a correr desbocadas por mis mejillas sin poderlas detener. Después de varias horas de angustia y llanto, me habré quedado dormida en la alfombra, porque cuando me despierto me encuentro allí, acostada frente al fuego y con esa cosa peluda velando mis sueños. Creo que por fin entendió que Prim no volverá, pero igual decide quedarse a mi lado increíblemente.

Decido tomar un baño, para ver si el agua caliente logra templar el frio de mi cuerpo y ponerme en modo automático. Un modo automático más activo que el de los últimos meses, pero automático al fin. Cuando termino de arreglarme voy por Buttercup. El sí que necesita aseo, además de unas cuantas curaciones en las heridas de guerra que le han quedado. Debe de saber que no tengo la paciencia de ella, ni tampoco la destreza de sus manos para sanar y apaciguar el dolor, por que aguanta todos los tratamientos, sin maullar siquiera.

Después de consolarnos mutuamente un largo rato, voy por las cartas de mi madre que estaban acumuladas en la mesa del recibidor. Las leo una a una y cuando termino decido llamarla. Al principio, la conversación es informativa. Ella me cuenta que le gusta su trabajo en el hospital del 4, que se ha mudado a vivir con Annie por su avanzado embarazo y que Johanna es su vecina. Cuando pregunta sobre mí, invento cosas sobre visitas al bosque que nunca existieron, pero a ella mis mentiras parecen tranquilizarla. En un rapto de estupidez, le cuento sobre las Primroses que Peeta plantó dulcemente en la entrada de la casa y ambas nos largamos a llorar. Ambas sentimos su pérdida, ambas no podemos estar juntas sin recordarla. Antes de despedirnos, mamá me promete que me mantendrá al tanto del nacimiento del bebé de Finnick y Annie, cosa que le agradezco.

Cuelgo el auricular y noto que hace varios meses que llevo atrapada en una pesadilla constante. Que estoy viva, respiro, pero es como si estuviese muerta. Muerta pero sin morir del todo. Intento sentir, pero mi corazón está congelado, o peor aún, fue arrancado de mi pecho cuando ella se fue. Nada volverá a ser como antes. Nada me hará feliz nunca más, pero entiendo que con mi infelicidad estoy atormentando a la poca gente que aún me quiere. Decido que quizá vivir en el modo automático en el que me puse esta mañana sería la mejor solución. Así podré sanar al menos un poco, las heridas de mi madre, de Haymitch y de Peeta; saldar algunas deudas que mantengo con ellos. Cuando he logrado recuperarme un poco, oigo que Sae está entrando a la casa con Peeta. Está regañándolo por lo delgado que se encuentra y le ordena que se quede a desayunar.

-Sae, solo he venido a traerle a Katniss esta barra de pan recién hecha. No sé si querrá verme. Ayer no estaba muy emocionada con mi regreso.

-¡Ay muchacho! Puede que no te haya dicho mucho, pero verte le hizo muy bien. Salió de la casa después de varios meses de vivir encerrada aquí. Así que entra, y si es grosera contigo, ya se las verá conmigo.

Pero ambos se llevan una sorpresa cuando me ven parada en la puerta de la cocina con un magullado Buttercup en mis brazos.


	4. Encontrándome a mi misma

-Hola Sae. Peeta.-Digo mientras dejo al gato en el suelo. Ambos me miran pero no saben que decir. Es Sae quien rompe el silencio.

-Buenos días Katniss. De camino a tu casa me he encontrado con Peeta que venía a dejarte una barra de pan, por lo que me pareció que debía invitarlo a desayunar. ¿Qué te parece?

-Es una gran idea Sae. Pero, ¿Tú qué dices Peeta?

Peeta me mira y me mira, pero finalmente con un esbozo de sonrisa acepta la invitación. Desayunamos solo oyendo a Sae que intenta comenzar una conversación, pero nosotros estamos librando un duelo de miradas en un silencio sepulcral. Al ver nuestro ánimo, Sae desiste y se despide de nosotros dejándonos nuevamente a solas. Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad, Peeta se incorpora para levantar la mesa y yo solo lo observo. No ha cambiado mucho. Está delgado, pero sigue siendo fuerte y con un estado físico envidiable; pero a pesar de ello mantiene sus movimientos armónicos y delicados. Siempre me ha gustado verlo andar, aunque recién ahora lo noto. Cuando veo que la cocina está impecable como siempre, me doy cuenta que se irá y que de mi boca no ha salido ni una palabra.

-Gracias.-Solo puedo decir.

-De nada.-Me dice cuando gira para salir de la cocina.

Lo veo irse y sigo paralizada. No quiero que se vaya pero no puedo evitarlo. Creo que el tampoco quiere porque tarda mucho en cerrar la puerta de la casa tras el.

Me quedo sola en la cocina. ¿Pensando? Tal vez. Me doy cuenta de que esto del modo automático no es tan bueno como parecía. No sé cómo hacerlo o realmente noto que no funcionará. Es por ello que decido llamar al Dr. Aurelius para que me dé una pista que me indique como seguir. Tarda en contestar, pero es tan amable como siempre. Se alegra de oírme y dice que ahora tendrá material para continuar con la farsa de mi tratamiento. Sin darme cuenta, me encuentro contándole sobre las pesadillas, sobre los fantasmas, como solo el abrigo del chico del pan puede acallarlas; pero lo que más me sorprende es hablarle de Gale, sobre el daño que me haría verlo y sobre el dolor que me genera su ausencia. La charla es larga y el Dr. Aurelius escucha con atención cada una de mis preocupaciones. Cuando estamos por despedirnos, después de que me hiciera prometerle que lo llamaría una vez a la semana, me dice

-Katniss, date tiempo. Tiempo para hacer tu duelo por Prim. Para llorarla y despedirla no solo a ella, sino a todos los que han muerto. Cada persona tiene su tiempo para lograrlo, pero piensa que en el camino debes vivir. Reconstruirte y encontrarte a ti misma, a tus deseos y a tus sentimientos.

-Adiós Dr. Aurelius. Le prometo que lo intentaré aunque es muy difícil, por no decirle imposible.-Le digo con un tono de voz apenas audible, pero si muy desesperanzado.

-Descansa, al rayo del sol las cosas se ven desde otra perspectiva. Hasta la semana próxima Katniss.-Dice antes de cortar.

Cuelgo el auricular y en mi mente giran miles de pensamientos. Camino casi ida hasta el comedor y me siento en la mecedora. No me había dado cuenta de lo incómoda que es. Mientras miro el fuego de la chimenea recuerdo las palabras del Dr. Aurelius _"…debes vivir. Reconstruirte y encontrarte a ti misma…"._ Vivir es sencillo, es lo que vengo haciendo desde que volví del capitolio. Reconstruirme… eso no me va a ser nada fácil si no me encuentro a mi misma y enfrento mis demonios. Ahí es cuando esos brillantes ojos azules se aparecen en mi mente y sin pensar salgo disparada a buscarlo, a buscarme.


	5. Sentimientos y necesidades

Cierro la puerta de la casa y veo que ha caído la tarde. Esto de pensar me lleva mucho tiempo porque los días se me escapan rápidamente. Cruzo casi volando, la calle que separa su casa de la mía, y me encuentro golpeando fuertemente la puerta. Luego de un rato veo que no hay luces encendidas y entro en pánico. ¿Y si se fue? ¿Si sigo lastimándolo tanto que ya no quiere ser ni mi amigo? Mientras me encamino hacia el pueblo, le pido al cielo encontrarlo, que esté dando un paseo. Hago además, una nota mental para recordarme ser más comprensiva y abierta con el. Al cabo de algunos minutos me encuentro en lo que era la plaza principal, hoy un lugar lleno de escombros que me recuerdan todo tipo de horrores. Mientras observo los restos de mi districto es cuando lo veo. Está allí sentado entre los restos de lo que era la panadería de su familia. No hay lágrimas en sus ojos pero si parece no estar en este mundo. Verlo así me angustia tanto que no puedo soportarlo. Esta guerra no solo le quitó a su familia, a su hogar, sino que lo cambió drásticamente para siempre. Despacio me acerco y por un fuerte impulso, lo abrazo por detrás apoyando mi mejilla contra la suya, sintiendo su dolor. De repente y sin quererlo, las lágrimas ruedan por mi mejilla… No lloro por mi, ni por lo que perdí; lloro por él, por mi dulce chico del pan.

-Hey, Katniss… ¿Qué sucede?-Dice mientras se da vuelta para mirarme haciendo que lo suelte.

-Es que… Peeta, he sido tan egoísta todo este tiempo. He estado tan sumida en mi propio dolor que no pude ver el de los demás… No he podido ver hasta ahora lo mucho que debes haber sufrido y lo mucho que debes extrañarlos.-Le digo mirándolo fijamente.

-Ven aquí preciosa-Dice extendiéndome sus brazos para que me acurruque junto a el.-No llores por mi. Es verdad que lo que pasó no ha sido fácil, que nunca podré decirles lo que los quería; pero no quiero que te angusties por algo que ya no tiene remedio.

Como siempre está pensando en mi, antes que en el. Siempre relegando sus sentimientos para poner en primer lugar mis necesidades. Es tan reconfortante estar sumida en su abrazo que el tiempo pasa volando. Cuando empieza a caer la tarde, me incorporo arrastrando a Peeta a hacerlo conmigo.

-Ven Peeta, vamos que se está haciendo tarde y pronto se irá el poco sol que queda dejando lugar al frio de la noche. Te acompañaré hasta tu casa y te haré la cena.-Le digo con mucha determinación.

-Vaya… Emmm… No hace falta Katniss.-Me dice mientras emprendemos el camino de vuelta.- Te acompaño a casa y te prometo que después de ver cómo está Haymitch, me iré a la mia.

Lo primero que se me ocurre pensar es que no quiere mi compañía, pero luego comprendo que lo que no quiere es comer mis horribles comidas. El sabe que no soy buena cocinando pero nunca iba a decírmelo.

-Peeta, vayamos juntos a lo de Haymitch y luego te dejo en tu casa si no quieres que te prepare la cena. Pero quiero saber que estás bien, a salvo.

Me mira fijamente y se detiene…

-Una vez me dijiste que ahora que me tenías querías ponerme a salvo para que nadie pudiese hacerme daño y me besaste ¿Real o no real?

-Real.-Digo mientras los miro fijamente a los ojos sopesando si esta es una simple pregunta que hará que rellene sus recuerdos o si lo preguntó para saber si en ese entonces lo dije de verdad. Da igual porque la respuesta es la misma.

Me toma de la mano y continuamos andando a lo de Haymitch. Cuando llegamos lo oímos hablando con Plutarch. Cuando repara en nosotros cuelga rápidamente.

-¿Estabas pidiendo una dotación de alcohol para no sufrir por el desabastecimiento?

-No preciosa, estaba pidiendo unos animales para tener en que ocuparme hasta que llegue el alcohol. Pero… ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí, juntos y de la mano?

Inmediatamente intento soltar la mano de Peeta, pero este no me deja y le responde rápidamente a nuestro mentor que solo queríamos saber cómo se encontraba, si necesitaba algo y si tenía comida. Calculo que por la resaca, Haymitch no está tan rápido como para contestar nada sarcático, así que salimos de la casa enseguida. Nos detenemos bajo el umbral de la casa de Peeta. Cuando estoy a punto de despedirme, me mira y me pide que me quede

-Katniss, cena conmigo. Pero yo cocino, porque por lo que recuerdo, a ti no se te da tan bien como a mi.-Dice sonriendo.

-Esta bien.-le digo riéndome.-Pero que conste que hago lo que puedo.-Termino de decirle mientras me arrastra feliz hasta el interior de su cocina.


	6. La chica en llamas

Si bien estructuralmente todas las casas de la aldea son iguales, la casa de Peeta es muy diferente a la mía o a la de Haymitch. La de Peeta es un verdadero hogar. Hay flores y fotos nuestras por todas partes. Me sorprende que no haya ninguna de su familia, pero luego recuerdo que debe de haberse perdido todo en el bombardeo. Llego a la cocina y ahí lo encuentro preparando la cena. Hay verduras por aquí, carne por allá y lo oigo silbar, como si estuviese la mar de contento. Me hace sonreír y de repente me dan ganas de cantar. Me contagia su felicidad y acompaño su silbido con la letra de la bella canción de amor que está entonando. Cuando me escucha se vuelve y queda en silencio, pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Katniss, es tan bello oírte cantar. Con razón los sinsajos se detienen para oírte y luego intentan copiar tu melodía. Me hechizas con…-Estaba diciendo cuando lo silencio con mi mano.

-Peeta, tu me conoces. Creo que eres una de las únicas personas que me conocen en realidad. Sabes que soy egoísta y destructiva. Déjame regalarte un poco de alegría cuando mi alma me lo permite. Nunca pude pensar en el romance y hoy menos que menos.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no sabes el efecto que causas sobre las personas… No sabes el efecto que causas en mi. Nunca pensé que eras egoísta ni destructiva, al contrario, eres generosa y dulce cuando quieres. Se que el romance no tiene un lugar en tu vida; pero también se que de tenerlo, yo no sería el beneficiario de esa vacante.

-Peeta, por favor…-Intenté decirle mientras me sujetó fuerte entre sus brazos.

-Solo te pido que no me alejes de tu vida. Sabré aceptar el lugar que tú me des, el que tú quieras que ocupe. Prefiero eso a estar lejos de ti. Estar sin ti es vagar por el mundo sin alma y se lo que se siente. No quiero que me pase otra vez.

Nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. El tiempo se detuvo y su abrazo era el bálsamo para mis heridas. Comenzó a acercarse y cerré los ojos esperando el toque de sus labios contra los míos, pero nunca llegó. Me besó la frente para luego continuar preparando la cena. Estaba realmente confundida ¿Era verdad entonces y Peeta seguía enamorado de mi a pesar de todo? Por otro lado, ¿Quería el beso de Peeta? ¿Estaba preparada para dejarme llevar? ¿Y Gale? Miles de interrogantes surcaron mi mente. Si, el dueño de esos ojos azules que me serenaban, todavía sentía cosas por mí. Si, yo quería ese beso, tanto como había querido un segundo beso, el día que sus labios quemaron mi interior y me hicieron sentir hambre de más. Pero decididamente no podía lastimar a Peeta otra vez. No tenía claros mis sentimientos hacia la vida, hacia el y mucho menos hacia Gale. Antes de pensar en rendirme a sus palabras y a su inmenso amor, debía aclarar mi cabecita cerrando muchas historias inconclusas. Si realmente quería a Peeta, debía entregarme como una persona entera, con faltantes pero entera, sin dudas y sin reservas. No podía volver a permitir que él fuese el que tuviese el suficiente amor para los dos. Tenía que devolverle esa devoción con la misma intensidad o lo rompería en mil pedazos, cosa que no podía permitirme otra vez.

La comida transcurrió en forma muy agradable. Charlamos de la panadería, de sus planes para reconstruirla, de su afición por la pintura. Me preguntó sobre mis actividades, pero como no hago nada desde que volví, el me propuso iniciar una rutina. Era una buena idea. Por la mañana debía ir al bosque, obviamente después de desayunar; después pasar por el nuevo mercado que reemplazaba al quemador, para vender mis presas y comprar otros alimentos o cosas necesarias, y finalmente pasar la tarde con el. Debíamos buscar una actividad para hacer juntos pero eso era lo de menos. Podíamos incluir a Haymitch también, pero eso dependía de su dotación de alcohol.

-Peeta, mira que tarde se ha hecho.-Le dije mientras me levantaba para ayudarlo con los restos de la cena.

-Deja eso… Ya lo arreglaré yo. Katniss, perdón por entretenerte tanto, es que contigo el tiempo pasa volando.

-De verdad Peeta, yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de la hora. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una velada tan… normal.-Le dije mientras comenzamos a reírnos.

-Muy bien señorita Everdeen, viniendo de usted, eso es todo un halago. Asi que teniendo en cuenta la hora, la acompañaré hasta su casa y luego vendré a ordenar este desastre.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, me tomó de la mano y me acompañó hasta la entrada de mi casa. Allí nos costó despedirnos porque ambos sabíamos que al separarnos nuestras peores pesadillas nos asecharían para no dejarnos dormir. Apresuré la despedida dándole un beso en la mejilla y diciéndole

-Buenas noches mi chico del pan…

-Buenas noches mi chica en llamas.-Me dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Y nunca mejor dicho… chica en llamas… Asi era como me sentía, consumida en mi propio fuego. Fuego que debía extinguir cuanto antes.


	7. Pensamientos

A pesar de haber tenido una más que agradable velada con Peeta, las pesadillas me atacaron peor que nunca. Antes del alba ya había decidido no volver a dormir y partir hacia el bosque con el primer rayo de sol. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Tenía que ver que iba a hacer con mi vida, a que dedicaría mi tiempo y, que sería de Peeta y de mi. Como sabía que una vez que mi cabecita se pusiese a andar, sería imposible cazar algún animal, primero me puse con ello. Use toda la concentración que era capaz de lograr y al cabo de poco más de dos horas, tenía en la bolsa de caza 6 piezas. Entre ellas una ardilla que quería obsequiarle a Peeta. Dejé la bolsa cerca del lago y comencé a recolectar fresas. Ahora ya no estaba Madge, ni su familia para ofrecérselas pero seguramente el nuevo panadero del pueblo podía hacer maravillas con ellas.

Peeta, todos mis pensamientos giraban en torno a el. Todo lo que hago me lo recuerda… Estuvo y está siempre conmigo… Me senté a orillas del lago mientras mi mente vagaba muy lejos de allí. El siempre decía que estaba enamorado de mi desde los 5 años, cuando me vio por primera vez en la escuela. ¿Pero recordaba yo cuando había sido la primera vez que lo había visto? Enseguida se vino a mi mente el día en que me salvó la vida arrojándome esa barra de pan; pero… cuando lo vi ese día ya sabía quien era, podía identificarlo claramente entre otros muchos chicos, así que evidentemente lo había visto por primera vez, algún tiempo antes tal vez en la escuela o quizá en la panadería de su padre. El problema es que no podía recordarlo. Sentía que Peeta había estado siempre en mi vida, incluso desde antes de que yo pudiese notarlo.

En cambio la historia que tenía con Gale era muy fácil de contar. Recordaba cada capítulo con asombrosa precisión. Desde que nos conocimos nuestro tácito acuerdo había sido muy sencillo. Éramos compañeros de caza, nos ayudábamos a alimentar a nuestras familias, éramos amigos y confidentes. ¿Cuándo se había destrozado ese vínculo? ¿Cuándo lo confundí con algo más? Nunca habíamos demostrado sentimientos románticos el uno hacia el otro, incluso ninguno de los dos quería casarse y formar una familia. Pero extrañamente cuando salí elegida ese día en la cosecha eso se quebró para siempre. El dejó en el aire una frase que completó tiempo después, frase que creí que nunca iba a oír. Si bien el es quien me fracturó el alma por haber fabricado la bomba que mató a Prim, sigo extrañándolo. Lo que no sé es si extraño a mi amigo Gale, o necesito a mi lado a su faceta romántica. Creo que solo podré saberlo viéndolo a la cara, teniendo esa charla que ambos estábamos postergando.

Cuando noto que debe ser cerca del mediodía emprendo la vuelta. Primero paso por el nuevo mercado para dejarle a Sae las presas e intercambiar el dinero que ella me da, por otros artículos que ya estaba necesitando. Antes de encaminarme a la Aldea de los vencedores, decido dar una vuelta por la Plaza Central. Ya han levantado los cuerpos de los que perecieron durante el ataque y han comenzado a levantar los escombros de los edificios. Me encuentro con Thom, quien me cuenta que las minas se han cerrado y sobre ellas va a construirse una fábrica de medicinas y un hospital, cosa que me alegra y hace que albergue la esperanza de tener algún día a mi madre de vuelta por aquí.

Antes de ir a mi casa decido pasar a ver a Haymitch. Como siempre que no tiene su bendito licor, su ánimo es de lo peor.

-Has venido sola preciosa.- me dice mientras se incorpora en el sillón.

-Si, me esperabas con alguien más.-Le dije algo exasperada.

-Es que como anoche el chico y tú han venido de la mano, pensé que quizá ya se habían convertido en inseparables otra vez.

-Dejá de decir estupideces. Peeta y yo somos buenos amigos, o eso estamos intentando volver a ser. No metas tus narices en donde no te llaman.-Ya basta. No puedo intercambiar más de dos frases con Haymitch que me saca de mis casillas.- Solo vine a saber si necesitabas algo y por lo que veo sigues sin necesitar más que al alcohol.

-Gracias preciosa, pero tu chico del pan ya se ocupó de eso.

Cuando estaba dando la vuelta para irme oigo que me dice

-Katniss, me deja más tranquilo que Peeta haya vuelto. El si sabe como ocuparse de ti y el podrá cumplir mi tarea mejor que yo mismo… El podrá acompañarte y sanarte. Solo te pido que seas clara con el y que no vuelvas a dejarlo solo… Si no puedes amarlo al menos ayúdale a fabricarse unas alas para que pueda volar lejos de ti…

No pude terminar de oírlo. La sola idea de que Peeta se alejare de mi vida me resulta insoportable… Yo también sabía a ciencia cierta lo horrible que era vivir sin el. Tratando de ahuyentar mis pensamientos, me metí bajo una ducha helada que me hiciera olvidar.


	8. El libro

Me cambié de ropa, eligiendo bien cada prenda. Puse especial esmero en trenzarme el pelo y ensayé mi mejor sonrisa. Cuando bajé para ir a buscar a Peeta, noté sobre la mesa de la cocina una canasta con bollos de pan con chocolate. Junto a ella una nota: _"Katniss, acabo de inventar una receta y pensé que te gustaría probarla para desayunar, pero veo que por más temprano que he venido, tus pesadillas han sido más rápidas que yo y te han empujado al bosque al alba. Espero que los pruebes al volver. Hasta la tarde."_ No hacía falta que la firmara, su prolija caligrafía y el acabado conocimiento de mis temores firmaban por el. Al probar un bollo no pude dejar de comerlos, así que me los terminé enseguida. Después de haberme atragantado con las delicias que preparó Peeta, decidí ir a buscarlo.

Me encontraba ansiosa en la puerta de su casa pero no había llamado a la puerta aún. Llevaba la ardilla que había cazado para el y las fresas para sus manjares. Como adivinando que estaba allí, abrió la puerta de par en par con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Katniss. Has llegado temprano, pero pasa. Solo dejame recoger un par de cosas en el cuarto de pintura y estaré aquí contigo.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?-Pregunté más interesada por ver sus pinturas que por ponerme a ordenar.

-No, gracias. Quédate aquí que antes de que lo notes estaré de vuelta.-Dijo mientras se alejaba con su característica sonrisa.

Siendo un poco atrevida, decidí sacar las fresas de la bolsa y comencé a limpiarlas. Antes de que acabase de hacerlo, Peeta estaba de vuelta conmigo en la cocina, podía sentirlo.

-Así que tuviste una mañana fructífera en el bosque ¿No?-Dijo mientras me veía.

-No sé… Eso dímelo tú. Estas fresas son para tus pasteles, pero te he traído algo de disfrute personal. Mira en la bolsa de caza.

-Ay Katniss… A ver que hay allí… ¡Una ardilla!-Dijo contento. Pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció y su mirada se tornó triste.- A mi padre le encantaban tus ardillas tanto como a mi…

-Lo sé Peeta-Me apresuré a decir- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos por un rato esto y me cuentas más sobre tu infancia, sobre tu padre?

-Primero terminemos con esto y luego charlamos de lo que tú quieras.

Dicho esto hasta que no terminé de limpiar las fresas y el la ardilla, no nos acomodamos en el sillón. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro y el empezó a contarme anécdotas sobre su niñez. No sé cómo, pero al cabo de unas horas seguíamos ambos sobre el sillón pero yo tenía mi cabeza sobre su regazo y el acariciaba mis largos cabellos.

-Katniss, ¿Has pensado en cual sería nuestra rutina de la tarde? Porque si vamos a conversar todas las tardes, en poco tiempo ya no tendremos que contarnos.

-Pensé que tu lo sabías todo sobre mi y que nada te sería nuevo, pero que igual querías escucharlo.-Dije decepcionada.

-No me mal interpretes preciosa… Yo… Quiero saber todo de ti y estar contigo todo el tiempo posible para no extrañarte. Quiero estar contigo como sea y dónde sea. Sin ti olvido quien soy…

Ahí está otra vez. Este chico al que se le da tan bien pintar con palabras todo lo que siente. Palabras que antes lograban ponerme incómoda; palabras que luego le permití y palabas sin las que ahora no podría vivir. Dios ¿Siempre iba a hacerme pensar en sentimientos para mi aún vírgenes e inexplorados? Debí recordarme que no podía volver a confundirlo así que de repente vi la solución que me permitiría estar cerca de el, me daría tiempo de ver que sentía y al mismo tiempo me ayudaría a desterrar todos los fantasmas.

-Peeta, ya sé lo que podemos hacer por las tardes. Siguiendo el ejemplo del libro de plantas medicinales de mi familia, se me ocurrió qué podríamos hacer uno sobre los juegos, para exorcizar nuestros demonios de una vez. Tu dibujas, yo escribo… ¡Hasta Haymitch podría participar!

-Es una excelente idea. Pero deberíamos conseguir papel, tinta y algunas pinturas más. Haymitch debería pedírselas a Plutarch tal vez.

-No te preocupes. Llamaré al Dr. Aurelius y hablaré con el. Seguro que nos consigue todo lo que necesitamos.

-Como tú digas preciosa, como tú digas.


	9. El Dr Aurelius

Con la excusa de terminar de ultimar detalles sobre el libro, me quedé con Peeta a cenar. Otra vez me acompañó hasta casa y otra vez nos costó horrores despedirnos aunque ninguno de los dos lo mencionase. Esta noche ocurrió sin sobresaltos y es por ello que pude recuperar algunas de las horas de sueño que me venían faltando. En el bosque mientras cazaba, recordé a Prim. Lloré y como había ahuyentado a todas las presas con mis sollozos horrendos, hoy la bolsa no estaba muy llena. Después de pasar por el mercado, como ya se estaba haciendo rutina, volví a casa para hacer la llamada que tenía pendiente. Después de darme un relajante baño y de almorzar un menjunje de comida que solo yo podría comer, marqué el número del Dr. Aurelius.

-Buenos días, quisiera hablar con el Dr. Aurelius. Dígale que le llama Katniss Everdeen.

-Buenos días Katniss. No esperaba que cumplieses tu promesa de la periodicidad de las llamadas. Pero ahí lo tienes, me has sorprendido otra vez.

-Para serle sincera, yo tampoco me tenía mucha fé.-Le dije convencida.

-No importa, lo importante es que lo hiciste. Dime, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Mejor… Bah, eso creo. No he llorado tanto y gracias a Peeta tengo una rutina. Por las mañanas voy al bosque y por las tardes estoy con el.

-¡Pero ese es un gran avance para ambos!-Dijo muy contento.

-¿Por qué dice para ambos?-Pregunté sorprendida.

-Katniss, ¿No has hablado con Peeta acerca de su tortura? ¿Del tratamiento o de sus consecuencias?... ¿Sabes cuales han sido las condiciones para su alta?

Ahí volvió a golpearme la realidad… Peeta sabía todo sobre mi y yo nada sobre él. Había sido muy egoísta otra vez.

-Doctor… Es que…-Dije titubeando porque no sabía cómo decir que era un desastre de persona.

-Muchacha, pregúntale. Hablen sobre ello. Estoy seguro de que los ayudará a ambos. Más a el que a ti. Pero a ti te ayudará con un par de mochilas pesadas que llevas. Solo puedo decirte que si bien, el Peeta que tu conociste nunca volverá, tendrás a tu lado una versión suya mejorada en muchos aspectos e inestable en otros.

-¿A qué se refiere Dr.?-Le pregunté inmediatamente.

-Katniss… Tendrás que descubrirlo tu misma. Pero debo decirte que la triste frase "Debo haberte amado mucho" quedó en el pasado. Ahora, cuéntame más sobre ti. ¿Ya descubriste que estás perdidamente enamorada de ese chico? ¿O lo sigues dudando?

-Dr. Aurelius…-Me costó continuar, mientras el rubor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo rápidamente- No puedo pensar más que en Prim y llorar por ella. Por las desgracias que nos han sucedido a todos. No hay espacio para el amor en mi vida.

-Sigues negándolo… Bue… Tendrás que tomarte más tiempo.-Dijo más para el que para mi-Creo que deberías ir cerrando capítulos. Por lo que se has empezado a hablar con tu madre, ese es uno que va encaminado. Por otro lado está tu amigo Gale… Hasta que no hables con el no podrás ver nada claro; pero para ello debes cumplir tu condena, que es otro capítulo a cerrar. Después de ello vendrá Peeta… pero las pesadillas podríamos ir tratándolas en el camino.

-Dr. Por eso lo llamaba.-Dije retomando el eje de la conversación-Se nos ha ocurrido con Peeta escribir un libro sobre los juegos, ya sabe, con todo lo que recordamos, así podremos exorcizar nuestros demonios. Incluso hasta Haymitch podría participar.

-Es una excelente idea. Les mandaré todo lo que necesiten. Papel, tinta, pinceles, pinturas… En el próximo tren que salga se los envío.

Después de eso me despedí rápidamente del Dr. El objetivo del llamado era el libro y terminamos hablando de mi, de Gale y de Peeta. La conversación me dejó algo confundida… Pero todas mis dudas se acabarían con varias respuestas del chico del pan. ¿O quizá respondería algunas y me generaría otras tantas más? Cada vez que veía a Peeta, quedaba confusa. Me sentía bien a su lado… Pero estaba Gale, estaban mis sentimientos indefinidos, mis emociones a flor de piel, mis heridas abiertas. No sabía lo que una charla con el podía depararme, pero solo con el podía averiguarlo.

...****...

Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia que escribí hace algunos meses. Todas las criticas serán bien recibidas. Cariños queridos lectores. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	10. Verdades

Estaba alistándome para salir hacia la casa de Peeta, cuando una frase del Dr. Aurelius volvió a mi mente _"Pero debo decirte que la triste frase "Debo haberte amado mucho" quedó en el pasado."._ ¿Qué demonios quería decir eso? ¿Es que ya Peeta no sentía nada por mí? ¿Por qué a mí me angustiaba tanto si la respuesta era si? Dios. No podía ser, el me había dicho todas esas cosas la otra noche… Basta. Basta de divagar y de intentar responder interrogantes que solo el podía responder. Me reprendí mentalmente y salí a buscarlo. Salí de casa y lo encontré sentado en el zaguán.

-Katniss, por fin llegas. Estaba algo preocupado porque ya no venías… Y…

-Hola Peeta. Ya, no digas nada… Estoy aquí y con buenas noticias. Hablé con el Dr. Aurelius y le comenté la idea del libro. Le gustó mucho, tanto que ofreció enviarnos los materiales con la llegada del próximo tren. ¿No es genial? Además… Estuvimos hablando largo rato… De ti.-Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Guau… Perfecto. Deberíamos ir comentándole la idea a Haymitch para ver si quiere participar. Vamos a verlo y de paso se lo contamos.-Dijo mientras me tironeaba del brazo.

-Un momento, no tan rápido. Sabes de sobra que el está bien. Además seguramente lo has visto esta mañana, porque siempre le llevas comida por las mañanas. Así que deduzco que no quieres conversar…

-No es que no quiera charlar, es que me da miedo el motivo de la conversación.-Me dijo muy sinceramente.

-Entremos, vamos. Preparó un té y conversamos.-Le dije mientras lo arrastraba hacia su cocina.

Una vez allí, con el té y unos bollitos dulces sobre la mesa, toda la valentía se me fue. No sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, así que como siempre Peeta debió solucionarlo todo.

-Katniss, dime que has hablado con Aurelius.-Dijo angustiado con la mirada fija en du taza.

-Me ha dicho que debía hablar contigo sobre la tortura, sobre el tratamiento y sobre las condiciones para el alta.-Dije rápido sin saber que esperar.

-Muy bien… Creo que llegó el momento ¿Verdad?

-Si Peeta-Dije casi sin voz.

-Katniss… Cuando me sacaron de la arena y me llevaron al Capitolio pensé que iba a morir, pero en cambio, lo que pasó fue peor. Al principio, me conectaron a unas máquinas para sacarme información que claramente no tenía. Al ver que eso no serviría de nada, me arreglaron y me hicieron grabar esos spots que viste en la transmisión oficial. Vi en ellos la mejor manera de protegerte. Intenté hacer miles de acuerdos para que no te hicieran nada, pero no me hicieron caso al ver que no tenía nada para ofrecer. Cuando te alerté del ataque esa noche, no pararon de golpearme hasta que me dejaron moretones por todo el cuerpo. Luego, como te contó Johanna, nos torturaron con duchas de agua fría y shocks eléctricos… Igualmente eso no fue nada. Mientras lo hacían, me contaban las cosas que te harían al encontrarte. Eso era lo que más me hacía gritar, lo que más terror me daba. De repente, luego de varios días sin comer y teniendo que soportar el tratamiento acuático, todo cesó y por fin me sentí en paz.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo pudiste seguir intentando protegerme si debías cuidar de ti? Peeta, me hice una promesa y no pude cumplirla, en cambio tú la mantuviste hasta el final…

-¡Ves porque no quería hablar sobre esto! No quiero ponerte mal…-Decía mientras me abrazaba fuertemente- Ven, vayamos al salón para estar más cómodos.

-No importa cómo me ponga. Debes contármelo. Peeta debes contarme todo.

-Esta bien preciosa, como tú quieras. Pero debo advertirte que no será agradable.-Decía mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.- Como te decía, el tratamiento físico había terminado, pero empezaba lo peor… Perderte para siempre.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. Su mirada se había teñido de una tristeza profunda y no sabía si dejarlo estar o llegar hasta el final. Pero él continuó hablando.

-¿Sabes de que se trata el secuestro verdad? En resumen me indujeron al sueño y de mi inconsciente fueron extrayendo cada uno de mis recuerdos tuyos… Todos, no quedó uno sin tocar. Luego me despertaron y me explicaron que los rebeldes me habían administrado una droga muy potente que había cambiado mis recuerdos… Que me los devolverían pero que debía cooperar. Ahí empezó todo… Uno a uno empecé a ver pasar mis recuerdos reales y ser suplantados uno a uno por creaciones del Capitolio. Algunos los dejaron como estaban, pero vaciándolos o cambiándolos de sentimientos… Como el día que te arrojé el pan… Me hicieron creer que era por lástima y después me demostraron que a pesar de siempre intenté ayudarte, tu siempre me despreciaste y quisiste matarme. Para rematarlo crearon unos recuerdos falsos y el trabajo estaba hecho. Luego, historia conocida… Gale y los rebeldes vinieron a rescatarme.- Terminó de decir mirando a la nada.- Hasta ahí estaba confundido, pero podía vivir con ello. La verdadera agonía comenzó el día en que te volví a ver. Mi corazón me decía que debía abrazarte y protegerte, pero mi mente que debía matarte si quería seguir vivo. Ahí fue cuando te perdí… Perdí todo lo que te acercaba a mi… Luego Delly me contó que ya no tenía familia, que el 12 ya no existía y tu nombre se vino a mi mente. Katniss, me ganó el intelecto… Nunca debí de haberlo permitido… Debí haber sido más fuerte, debí haber confiado en el amor que tenía para los dos. Pero no lo hice y aquí estamos…

-Oh Peeta-Dije mientras lo abracé todo lo fuerte que me dieron los brazos- ¿Cómo pude haber dudado algún día de tu amor? Eres bueno, generoso, compasivo, sensible pero fuerte y dulce… Sabes, Haymitch tenía razón cuando me dijo _"Podrías vivir cien vidas y no ser merecedora de él, ya lo sabes"._ -Y si, ahora lo se… ahora entiendo el verdadero sentido de sus palabras, pensé mientras enterraba mi cara en su pecho.-Tu estuviste todo este tiempo intentando protegerme y yo solo podía pensar en mí. No te merezco Peeta y nunca lo haré.


	11. Verdades (Parte II)

Volví a dejarlo sin palabras. Creo que no se esperaba que le dijese algo así y temo confundirlo más. Con lo que habíamos hablado, tenía mucho para pensar, pero debía llegar hasta el final. Como él no dijo nada acerca de mi último comentario, me aproveché para seguir preguntándole. No quería hablar sobre mis sentimientos, nunca había sido buena y además no sabía ni que sentía.

-¿Y cómo fue después? ¿El tratamiento?-Me apresuré a preguntar.

-El tratamiento en si… Consistía en sesiones eternas de psicoanálisis e hipnosis con Aurelius, mezclado con un poco del ¿Real o no real?. Ya había empezado a identificar los recuerdos cambiados de los reales entonces todo era más fácil si se quiere. Además intentaron limpiar mi organismo del veneno de las rastrevíspulas pero no pudieron sacarlo todo.

-Pero… Respecto de los recuerdos, ¿Pudiste recuperarlos todos?

-Algunos eran tan, pero tan profundos que no pudieron tocarlos… Como por ejemplo el primer día en que te vi; el día después de lo del pan, cuando recogiste el diente de león, el beso que nos dimos en la cueva y el maravilloso momento que pasamos en la playa cuando te entregue el medallón… esos besos que me quitaron la respiración… esos que sentí tan reales.

-Peeta…-Me estremecí. Nos habíamos besado miles de besos pero el había sentido en esos lo mismo que yo. El había sentido y vivido realidad igual que yo. No me dejó explicárselo y yo no me esforcé demasiado.

-Shhhh… No digas nada. Sé que a ti no te pasó lo mismo, que solo intentabas mantenernos a salvo; pero no puedo evitar sentir que por un momento te entregué todo de mi y tu lo recibiste con las puertas abiertas… No sé cómo explicarlo, son momentos mágicos. No me quites los momentos más felices y reales de mi vida. Volviendo a los recuerdos-Dijo rompiendo ese aura especial que había creado al mencionar esos dos besos que me hicieron sentir viva, dos besos en los que hubiese querido vivir para siempre.- No pude recuperarlos todos, si los más importantes, pero a veces tengo lagunas y necesito llenarlas contigo, en parte por eso convencí a Aurelius para que me diera el alta. ¿Sabes que fue lo peor del tratamiento? Que al recuperar mis perdidos recuerdos, me di cuenta del daño que te había hecho y de que nunca podría remediarlo, que nunca podrías volver a confiar en mí y que nunca llegarías a estar tranquila conmigo. Eso es algo que todavía se clava como una estaca en mi corazón…

-Ay Peeta… Si tú supieras. Me sentí morir cuando me enteré que Haymitch había roto su promesa de protegerte, quise matarlo, quise dejarme morir… Y luego te vi en la televisión. Ahí pensé que debía luchar para traerte de vuelta, aunque después me di cuenta que mi Peeta nunca iba a volver.

-En cambio te mandaron un ser despreciable en la piel de un tierno cordero ¿No?

-¡No digas eso! Mira lo bien que estás… A pesar de tus dudas y de todo lo que hemos pasado, encuentro a mi chico del pan en la profundidad de tus ojos.-No sé porque, pero mientras hablaba y miraba hipnotizada sus ojos, me acerqué a su boca. Cuando me di cuenta de que podía sentir su agitada respiración, el se alejó volviendo a romper el momento.

-Katniss… De verdad me muero por esto, pero no quiero esto… Osea, no quiero que me beses por lo que sufrí o por lo que estoy sufriendo.

Usaba las mismas palabras de Gale. Eso me sacó del trance. Pero yo no estaba queriendo besarlo… Yo quería que el me besase de esa forma tan especial.

-Mira, respondiendo tu última pregunta, una de las condiciones para el alta fue esa. Si bien volví para retomar mi vida donde quedó parada ese día de la cosecha, también regresé para que me ayudes a terminar de cerrar este horrendo capítulo… Para que nos ayudemos mutuamente. La única condición, fue que no podía confundirme contigo, que no podía confundirte y que tenía que dejarte ser libre. No se porque Aurelius me pidió eso y me dio el alta… El sabía que no podría cumplirlo. El sabía que cuanto más intento dejar de amarte y sacarte de mi corazón, más rápido y más fuerte me late el corazón cuando estoy contigo. Katniss, te pido que me ayudes, que no me hagas esto más difícil… Solo no puedo… Ayúdame a olvidarte y así seremos los dos felices.

Me quedé mirándolo… Acababa de pedirme que lo deje libre para amar, para dedicarle su vida a otra que no iba a entenderlo, ni quererlo, ni necesitarlo como lo hacía yo… Y eso no podía hacerlo, no estaba lista… No sabía si algún día lo estaría. Absorta en mis pensamientos y en una angustia que crecía en mi pecho salí corriendo de su casa para dirigirme al bosque y quizá no volver nunca, no lo sabía.


	12. La decisión

Escuchaba que me llamaba. Pero yo siempre fui más rápida y el con su pierna mala, era más lento todavía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control. Los recuerdos de miles de momentos con Peeta se agolpaban en mi mente, pero solo quería pensar en correr lejos de allí. Sin darme cuenta llegué hasta la casita del lago. Ya no se escuchaban sus gritos pero sabía que debía estar desesperado tratando de encontrarme y de entenderme. Repasar una y otra vez nuestra conversación para confundirse más y quedar aún más desolado ¿Es que no podía parar de hacerlo sufrir? Creía que no. Que a pesar de quererlo tanto, no podía parar de lastimarlo. Entré y encendí la chimenea… hacía mucho frío porque la noche había caído rápidamente. No podía dejar de pensar. Aquí había estado con Gale, aquí me había besado y a pasar de vivir eternamente confundida, hoy veía con claridad que era lo que pasaba. Había querido a Gale desde el primer día. Empezó siendo mi amigo hasta que con el tiempo se había transformado en algo más. No hacía falta decirnos nada, nos conocíamos lo suficiente; pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la profundidad de nuestros sentimientos hasta el día de la cosecha, hasta que el destino me arrojó a los brazos de Peeta. Si, lo bese… Pero nunca había sentido nada parecido a esos momentos que había pasado con el chico del pan. Eran besos que expresaban miles de cosas, pero nunca amor. Nunca otros labios que no fueran los de Peeta me hicieron sentir amada, lástima que a pesar de haberlos tenido a mi disposición todo el tiempo que quise, nunca me había detenido a disfrutarlos, salvo en esas dos oportunidades inolvidables. El otro día, mi mente intentaba recordar cuando había visto a Peeta por primera vez y sigo sin recordarlo, pero de algo si estaba segura, mi alma estaba conectada con la suya desde siempre y eso no iba a poder cambiarlo nunca. Exhausta por todas las emociones del día me rendí a los brazos de morfeo, hasta que otra vez las pesadillas me despertaron. _"Recuerda que estamos locamente enamorados, así que puedes besarme cuando quieras.", "Sólo quiero pasar cada minuto posible del resto de mi vida contigo…"_ Recuerdo sus palabras mientras estoy hipnotizada con sus profundos ojos azules. Allí es cuando tomé la decisión de partir para saldar algunas deudas que mantenía conmigo y volver entera para él, si es que después de volver a romperle el corazón, seguía queriéndome.

Caminé a paso lento hasta la aldea de los vencedores. Llegué a la puerta de Haymitch y sabía que solo el podría ayudarme, aunque tuviese que abrirle mi corazón a la fuerza.

-Hey, ¿Haymitch estás aquí?-El olor a vómito y a suciedad me revolvían el estómago. Aunque el aroma a pan recién horneado me sedujo, tuve miedo de encontrarlo a el… No estaba preparada para verlo.

-Si preciosa y estoy solo, pasa. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime, soy toda oídos.-Dije cabizbaja.

-Katniss, se que nunca escuchas a nadie y que mucho menos tomarás en cuenta mis consejos, pero esto no es un consejo, sino una advertencia.

-¿Que quieres ahora? Déjate de dar vueltas.-Le respondí algo a la defensiva.

-Mira, ayer vino el muchacho. Estaba desesperado buscándote. Me contó sobre su conversación y sinceramente estaba…-Se quedó en silencio como buscando las palabras.- desencajado… Si, si. Desencajado. Está triste, preocupado y confundido. La verdad es que no te entiendo preciosa, te dice que no debes confundirlo y ahí estás tú con mensajes desconcertantes; te dice que quiere que lo ayudes a ser feliz sin ti, cosa que tú también deseas y sales corriendo, en una clara señal de que quieres precisamente lo contrario.

-Es que…-No me dejó ni hablar. Me interrumpió a los gritos.

-Es que nada. Gracias a tu numerito tuvo un ataque. Di que el puede controlarlos bastante bien y que Aurelius estaba despierto, pero no es justo Katniss. Esta… "relación" no puede seguir así, estás terminando de destruirlo. ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que está dispuesto a todo por ti?¿Que te daría lo que le pidieses? No creo que haga falta volver a decírtelo… Tú sabes bien lo que pienso, se lo has dicho ayer.

No podía parar de regañarme. El río de lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas y los horrorosos ruidos que hacía al llorar, lo hicieron detenerse. Sintió mi angustia, pero aún así tenía que seguir golpeándome duro.

-¡Ahora no llores! Piensa antes de actuar.-Me dijo muy enojado.-Sabía que eras destructiva, egoísta y ególatra, porque eres como yo; pero nunca a este punto. Katniss, por favor…-Dijo suavizando el tono de su voz. Haciendo de su pedido una súplica.- Aléjate de Peeta.

-No puedo-Dije casi en un susurro-Lo necesito. Necesito esos brazos en los que sentirme segura, necesito la paz que me transmiten sus ojos y… ¡No puedo dejarlo ir! Se lo dije una vez Haymitch, mi vida sin el no tiene sentido… Creo que lo quiero.

No me aguantó más el cuerpo y si no fuese por la increíble reacción de mi mentor, que estaba bastante lúcido a pesar del alcohol, me hubiese estrellado contra el piso.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es que al fin te diste cuenta?¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Salir corriendo ante tal visión y pedirle matrimonio?-Me dijo entre asombrado y feliz, pero con su característica voz burlona.

-Irme. Lo que voy a hacer es irme de su lado, para resolver algunos temas inconclusos y para dejarlo libre como quiere. Soy nociva y tal vez si lejos de mi encuentra a otra mujer, pueda ser feliz. Es por eso que vine a buscarte, para que me ayudes.

-Ay preciosa… Ahora si vas a saber lo que duele el amor… ¡Porque ya estás empezando a lastimarte inutilmente! Pero eso debes descubrirlo tu solita. Te ayudaré, pídeme lo que necesitas para tu estúpido plan… Digo para tu plan maestro.

Empecé a contarle la idea a Haymitch y el enseguida la captó a la perfección. Habló con el Dr. Aurelius y mañana por la mañana estaría en el primer tren que me sacase de aquí. Ahora solo quedaba hacer las maletas y despedirme de mi chico del pan. La decisión estaba tomada y el dolor que sentía por dejarlo lo confirmaba.

...****...

Queridos lectores! ¿Que me dicen de Katniss? ¿Será que por fin le demostrará a Peeta que lo ama? ¿O en el camino de encontrarse lo perderá a él también? Cariños a todos!


	13. La despedida

Cuando llegué a casa, encontré en el zaguán una canasta con bollos de queso. La entré y mordisqueé algunos como obligándome a comer. Con el peso de quien se abandona a su suerte, subí a mi cuarto para hacer las maletas. Bah, una sola maleta con ropa cómoda y de fajina. Primero iría a ver a mi madre y a zanjar diferencias con ella. Cuando juntase el valor que me faltaba o cuando mis ojos no tuviesen más lágrimas, iría por lo que más dolor me causaba. La charla que me debía con Gale. Con él debía resolver muchas cuestiones prioritarias para mi presente, pero mucho más para mi futuro con Peeta, si es que cuando volviese el no estaba ya enamorado de Delly. Si, esa era la otra parte de mi plan. No solo había decidido irme para reconstruirme, sino que había decidido enviarle a alguien que cuide de el. No podía dejarlo solo con Haymitch y aunque significara la posibilidad de perderlo, Delly era mi mejor opción. Sabía que eran buenos amigos y quizá una de las únicas personas que podía hacerle bien. Me bañé y puse todo el empeño del que era capaz para arreglarme. Quería que me viera bonita, así que elegí uno de los vestidos que Cinna había hecho para mí. Al verme al espejo no pude evitar recordarlo pero esta vez había sido con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de su casa, el nudo en el estómago, más que un nudo era una piedra. Estaba muy nerviosa y me había prometido no llorar. Había tomado esta decisión para dejar de lastimarlo, por lo que no podía irme y dejarlo hecho trizas. Creía estar preparada para verlo pero cuando abrió la puerta, su angustia era tan palpable que casi me sentí morir. No pude saludar siquiera, que ya estaba envuelta en sus brazos. Esto ya había arrancado mal por ser una despedida.

-¡Estaba tan preocupado Katniss! Menos mal que has venido. Ya estaba caminando por las paredes. Ayer te seguí cuando saliste de casa y no pude alcanzarte. Te advertí que lo que iba a decirte no sería fácil, tú sabías que iba a ser duro… pero… perdóname. No quería agregarte más sufrimiento.-

-Peeta, no tienes que pedirme perdón. Era algo que tenía que saber y tarde o temprano me lo tenías que contar.-dije zafándome de su abrazo y conduciéndolo al sillón.-Además, la que debe pedirte disculpas soy yo. No debí salir huyendo, pero es que no estaba preparada para sentir lo que sentí…-Deje las palabras en suspenso porque sabía que si hablaba demasiado ya estaría en un berenjenal del que no sabría como salir y yo solo había venido a despedirme.

-Por un momento pensé que habías huido y que nunca volvería a verte. Fui a ver a Haymicth y allí me dio uno de mis ataques. Menos mal que no me viste. Me convierto en un ser de otro planeta, aunque puedo controlarlos bastante bien, no me fío de mi buena suerte para con ellos. Desde hace varios meses que no me daba uno… Pero como ves, he vuelto a caer. Debe… debe haber sido el estrés.

Oirlo decir aquello reforzó aún más mi decisión. Tenía que irme para que los dos encontrásemos algo de paz y luego pudiésemos reencontrarnos. Reencontrarnos siendo los mismos, pero a la vez muy distintos; siendo yo la persona que el merecía… El ya era más de lo que yo en cien vidas pudiese merecer.

-Oye, ya.-Dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.- Todo lo que pasó ayer me sirvió para reflexionar. Perdón por salir huyendo, pero es que la situación y los sentimientos me superaron…

De repente acarició mi mejilla con ternura y esbozó una de esas medias sonrisas que tanto me gustan. A pesar de que cerré los ojos e intenté retomar el hilo de lo que había ensayado para despedirme, su perfume me inundó dejándome embobada pero pensando más claramente que nunca. Decidí que no podía mentirle, así que decidí improvisar.

-Vine a decirte algo pero como siempre tú cambias todos mis planes.-Dije resignada.- Peeta, no soy buena hablando, me cuesta mucho y no sé si podré hacerlo, así que te pido por favor que no me interrumpas ¿Si?-El asintió silenciosamente.- Primero quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por entregarme hasta tu vida sin esperar nada a cambio; por ser mi sostén, mi guardián, pero por sobre todas las cosas por amarme tan incondicionalmente. Hace varios días que no se qué hacer con mi vida, solo estar contigo es lo que quiero… Y eso me confunde muchísimo. Ayer cuando me pediste que te deje ir, no resistí y por eso salí huyendo. No huía de ti, sino de mis sentimientos. No sé lo que me pasa contigo y… y… además está Gale, asi que hasta que no pueda definirlo, no volveré.

-Katniss, preciosa mírame.-Dijo interrumpiéndome y acercándose hacia mí para limpiarme las lágrimas que asomaban.-Tu siempre me sorprendes. Yo regresé sabiendo que no tenía chances de hacerte feliz y ahora tu me vienes con esto. Que dudes si me quieres o no, es mejor que tu certeza de que amas a otro… ¿Es que no lo ves?-Hablaba haciendo hincapié en una sola parte de la frase, sin terminar de entender la otra.- Con lo que acabas de decirme no te dejaré ir a ningún lado, simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Entre los dos descubriremos que es lo que sientes y seguiremos adelante…

-Peeta, ¡Por Dios! Es que no ves que no puedo seguir confundiéndote y lastimándote con el afán de pensar solo en mí.- Dije exaltada.-Debo irme, ver a mamá, hacer terapia con el Dr. Aurelius y resolver las cosas con Gale; si es que quiero volver algún día a tu lado y hacerte feliz.

-Tú me haces feliz. Verte, oír tu voz, saber que piensas en mi me hace feliz.-Dijo aproximándose tanto que pude sentir su respiración.-No me dejes otra vez. No podré resistirlo y menos sabiendo que te alejas de mi para estar más cerca. Te irás y no volverás, ya lo sé. Por eso te empeñaste en que te viera tan radiante como el sol, para que tu recuerdo me acompañe. Esto es una despedida, no un hasta luego.

Quería con todo mí ser que me besara. Si me estiraba un poco sentiría el roce de sus labios, pero los segundos pasaban y solo se oían nuestras agitadas respiraciones. No aguanté más y me pegué a su boca, pero el no hizo ningún intento de besarme así que me hice de valor y tomé por asalto lo que quería desde hacía días. Sus labios se acoplaron a los míos, mientras sus manos sujetaban firmemente mi cara. Era un beso lleno de desesperación, de angustia, de necesidad, pero a la vez tan suave y tierno que logró conmoverme y desarmarme. Era uno de esos besos que me quemaba por dentro, que me dejaba sin respiración y que solo me dejaba con ganas de más. Lo estiré todo lo que pude, pero el se alejó de mi mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba fuertemente. Aproveché para levantarme, sabía que no podía estar un minuto más allí o todo se iría al demonio. Cuando me oyó caminar hacia la puerta se apresuró a ponérsele delante para no dejarme salir.

-Por favor Peeta, déjame salir. Tengo que irme. Ya es tarde y mañana temprano sale el tren. Ya puedo irme en paz. Me he sincerado contigo y te he dejado libre para vivir tu vida y ser feliz. No me hagas esto más difícil.-Le dije mientras golpeaba mis puños sobre su pecho.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer o decir que te haga cambiar de opinión, ¿Verdad? Dime como hago para verte partir después de esto…

-No lo sé.-Dije sinceramente y derrotada.- Solo intentémoslo. Si tenemos que estar juntos te juro que volveré. Cuanto más demoremos la partida, más demorará la vuelta.

Dicho esto me abrazó fuertemente susurrándome al oído _"Siempre te amaré y estaré aquí esperándote el resto de la eternidad"._ Con sus palabras aún en mi mente, salí de su casa sin mirar atrás.

...****...

Estimados lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Intenté que Katniss fuese lo más Katniss posible, pero también quería que fuese un momento especial. Espero haberlo logrado. Cariños a todos.


	14. Reconstrucción

Como era de esperarse no pude dormir. Así que me la pase despierta mirando por la ventana para ver si veía alguna señal en la casa de enfrente. Cuando se hizo la hora, Haymitch vino a buscarme para acompañarme a la estación.

-No has dormido mucho y por tu cara veo que te has despedido de Peeta.

-Siempre tan acertado. Nunca soy simpática, pero hoy menos que nunca. No quiero despedirme de ti peleando, no tengo energía para hacerlo y sería emprender una batalla perdida.-Terminé de decir mientras me sonreía con tristeza.

Me acompañó a la estación sin decir palabra. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que peleábamos, habíamos aprendido a querernos, así que la despedida no fue fácil.

-Cuídate... Y vuelve pronto.-me dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuídate tú y cuídalo mucho.-Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de subir al tren.

Acomodé mis cosas en el camarote privado que me había conseguido mi mentor, cuando me asomé por la ventanilla para saludarlo y ahí lo vi. Llegaba agitado justo cuando el tren arrancaba. Corrió por el andén hasta que nuestros ojos perdieron el contacto. No puedo explicar lo que sentí, pero sé que gran parte de mi corazón se quedó con él en el andén del Districto 12. El tren ya no era tan lujoso como en el que solíamos viajar en la época oscura, ni andaba tan rápido pero si, se sentía más cómodo y la gente viajaba contenta a cada uno de sus destinos. Al cabo de unas largas horas de viaje, me encontraba bajando en el andén del districto 4. Allí estaba mi madre esperándonos y ni bien la vi corrí para fundirme en su abrazo. No era tranquilizador como lo esperaba, sino lleno de angustia y desesperanza. No sabía como ella se había enterado de mi tan abrupta llegada, supuse que Haymitch le había avisado, y su comentario al llegar me hizo confirmarlo.

-Cariño, me ha pedido Haymitch que le llames al llegar así se quedaba tranquilo.

-¿Haymitch preocupándose por mi? No puedo creerlo madre. Pero te prometo que antes de ir a dormir lo llamaré.

-Debes tratarlo mejor-Me decía desde la cocina mientras preparaba la cena.-A pesar de que nada lo obligaba, decidió volver al Districto 12 contigo para no dejarte sola. Tiene sus cosas, pero en el fondo es un buen hombre.

-Si, cuando no está borracho…-Dije entre risas.

Cenamos en paz y teniendo una cena agradable. Me acomodé en uno de los dos cuartos que tenía la casa y antes de irme a dormir tomé el teléfono de la cocina para llamar a Haymitch. Después de varios timbrazos, el atendió. Después de una breve charla, nos despedimos antes de ponernos a discutir. Nuestras charlas siempre terminaban asi, asi que era algo común. Tenía la virtud de ponerme de mal humor.

Los veinte días que pasé en lo de mi madre tuvieron de todo. Momentos felices, como cuando iba a la playa con Annie y su bebé, o cuando mi madre me arropaba por las noches escuchando mis preocupaciones y dándome consejos; pero también tuvo de los tristes. Pasamos muchas noches hablando de Prim, de papá y de nosotras. Sanamos muchas heridas, pero la pérdida de mi pequeño patito era algo que había fracturado nuestra relación que nunca volvería a ser la misma. Sentía que a pesar de habernos abierto el corazón en tantas charlas, mamá seguía temerosa de hacerme ciertas preguntas. La noche antes de partir, mirando ambas hacia el mar me preguntó:

-Katniss, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo? Tu misma has dicho que ya no sientes al 12 como tu casa y que te trae recuerdos espantosos.

-Mamá… Allí es donde nací y no me preguntes porque, pero es el único lugar donde quiero estar. Además no podría dejar solo a Haymitch. A pesar de que casi nunca estamos de acuerdo, el es una de las dos personas que mas me conocen y entienden como es mi vida ahora… Llena de tormentos y pesadillas.

Mi madre se quedó en silencio hasta que de repente hizo la pregunta que llevaba guardada… Vaciló un momento como queriendo no enojarme pero en voz queda oí que me decía - ¿Y Peeta cariño? ¿Qué hay con el?

Esa era la pregunta del millón. Tenía tantas respuestas, pero creo que acertadamente le contesté que no lo sabía.

-Mamá… Estoy confundida. Nunca lo había mirado como hasta ahora. Lo había ignorado tantas veces, no había dejado que su amor y su ternura me conquistaran, pero ahora siento que todo es distinto. En parte por eso decidí huir. Tenía que arreglar las cosas contigo, hacer terapia con el Dr. Aurelius y…

-Terminar de definir las cosas con Gale.-Dijo mi madre terminando la frase.- Peeta es un gran muchacho que merece ser feliz igual que tu cariño. Sé que tú debes descubrirlo por ti misma, pero lo que sientes por el no es algo nuevo... Deberías recordar como te has comportado desde aquel día en la cosecha.

Por más que intentara dormir porque debía estar temprano en la estación, no podía dejar de pensar en el. Hoy más que nunca sabía que podría dormirme únicamente en sus brazos. Corrí hacia la cocina y sin saber siquiera lo que hacía, marqué su número. No sonó muchas veces hasta que su voz profunda inundó mis sentidos.

-Aló, ¿Quién habla?

De mi lado solo obtenía silencio y el sonido de mi agitada respiración.

-Katniss, ¿Eres tú?... Dime algo. Estoy volviéndome loco sin ti. Dime al menos que estás bien.

-No puedo mentirte.-Le dije con la voz cortada, antes de que mi cerebro pudiese pensar una respuesta. Oí su suspiro y me derretí por dentro.

-Preciosa, vuelve. Estoy aquí esperándote y siempre lo haré; pero temo volverme loco en el intento. Las pesadillas no me dejan dormir… Y me la paso pensando en ti.

-Ya falta menos.-Dije antes de cortar en forma abrupta para que no me oyera llorar. Yo también estaba fatal sin el.

Con más ojeras que mejillas, me despedí de mamá y de Annie al abordar el tren que me llevaría hacia el districto 2. Esa parada que estaba tan desesperada por hacer, pero que no quería que llegase nunca.

...****...

Queridos lectores, no se ustedes pero yo amo a estos dos. ¡Sobre todo a Peeta! Es sencillamente perfecto. ¿se dará cuenta Katniss de esto o volverá a confundirse con Gale? Cariños a todos.


	15. Reconstrucción (Parte II)

_Desde esa noche en la que me dijo que se marchaba, no pude dormir. Los flashbacks me atacan sin poder controlarlos. No quiero comer, no quiero dormir… Solo la quiero a ella. Después de lo que me dijo, no puedo conformarme con ser su amigo, su confidente o lo que sea que seamos. Pero cuanto más crecen mis esperanzas, más crecen mis pesadillas y aumentan los ataques que me dan. Hasta Haymitch está preocupado por mí. Solo los veo a el y a Delly, que misteriosamente regresó el día en que Katniss se fue. Volvió para instalarse aquí y yo prometí darle trabajo en la panadería cuando estuviese terminada, pero si seguía en este estado catatónico ese proyecto no se terminaría nunca. Aurelius insiste en que debo ser paciente y tratar de volver a retomar mi vida, cumpliendo las promesas que le hice cuando me dio el alta, pero sin ella aquí nada tiene sentido. Ya mi boca no podía retener lo que sentía mi corazón, ella ya no se sentía avergonzada o apenada cuando le declaraba mi amor, por lo que decía lo que sentía sin pensar siquiera y no me importaba._

 _La cosa iba empeorando hasta que recibí ese llamado por la madrugada. Oirla, saber que piensa en mi y que me extraña, me dio ánimos… Pero solo estar con ella podría acabar con mis tormentos, porque lo que hace que me den los ataques es su ausencia y saber que con solo ver a Gale, puedo perderla para siempre. No puedo permitírmelo porque si la pierdo, me perderé para siempre. Tuvimos tan poco tiempo juntos para disfrutar de esto que le está pasando..._

 _...****..._

El viaje hasta el 2 se me pasó volando. Será que como pude dormir un poco, ni lo sentí. La estación era muy nueva y llena de negocios, no polvorienta y vieja como la nuestra, pero así y todo la del 12 tenía su encanto. No tardé en instalarme en uno de las hosterías del centro, por lo que luego de darle vueltas a la situación, me encaminé hacia la casa de Gale. Mamá hablaba seguido con Hazelle, por lo que me había conseguido la dirección y seguramente les había avisado de mi llegada.

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde cuando me encontraba frente a la casa de Gale. Sin dudarlo, toque el timbre y una sorprendida Posy me abrió la puerta, llamando a su mamá que vino casi corriendo desde la cocina.

-Pasa, Katniss. ¡Que alegría verte!-Me decía mientras me abrazaba.- Niños, bajen… No saben quien ha llegado.

Mientras los chicos me abrazaban y me tironeaban para llevarme al salón, Hazelle los convenció para que fuesen a hacer sus tareas, así más tarde tendrían tiempo para charlar conmigo.

-Katniss, no sabes la alegría que me da que hayas venido a visitarnos. Los chicos te extrañaban… Sobre todo Gale, aunque no quiera hablar de ello.-Decía mientras preparaba la cena.-Calculo que está por venir, va a ser muy bueno que puedan hablar.

-He venido a verlos, pero principalmente a hablar con Gale. Tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar y creo que ya es hora de sanar heridas para poder seguir hacia adelante.

-Esa es la idea hija mía. Poder sanar para seguir viviendo en paz e intentando ser feliz. Perdona que sea tan directa… Pero ¿Has venido a quedarte a su lado?

-Madre… Eso creo que debo preguntárselo yo ¿No crees?-Dijo Gale entrando a la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

-Hey, Catnip…-Y no pudo decir más porque corrí a abrazarlo. Al verlo me di cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado.

Cenamos tranquilamente. Los chicos y Hazelle preguntaron por sus amigos del 12 y prometieron escribir cartas para que se las llevase. Les conté como había avanzado la construcción de la fábrica de medicamentos, el sembradío de frutas y verduras, los rebaños de animales y la reconstrucción del pueblo. Todos se veían muy contentos, menos Gale que estuvo en silencio mirándome fijamente toda velada. Cuando hubimos terminado de cenar, todos se fueron a dormir menos Hazelle, Gale y yo que nos quedamos conversando mientras ordenábamos la cocina. Finalmente me despedí y como no podía ser de otra manera, Gale se ofreció a acompañarme a la hostería en la que me iba a quedar.

-No hacía falta que te quedaras en una hostería. Podrías haberte quedado en casa.-Me reclamaba Gale.

-Gale, ¿Sabes cuál es el objetivo de esta visita? Hablar contigo y aclarar muchas cosas… Sanar heridas.-Me apresuré a contestarle.-No podía quedarme en tu casa sin haber hablado contigo primero, tienes que entender.

-Catnip, eso quiere decir que después de hablar contigo… ¿Podrías evaluar la posibilidad de quedarte aquí?

-No… Eso no quiere decir nada.-Le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía que ser sincera o nunca se aclararían las cosas.- Mi visita va a ser corta. El martes a primera hora debo tomar el tren al Capitolio, asi que no tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Mañana podríamos hacernos tiempo para conversar?

\- Si, por supuesto. Conversaremos mañana.-Me dijo seriamente.

Recorrimos el resto del camino en silencio y nos despedimos de una manera bastante impersonal, al llegar a la hostería. No sabía que pensar. Al verlo sentí unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y de solucionar de una vez todos nuestros temas pendientes. Necesitaba hacerlo porque necesitaba a Gale en mi vida y de eso no me cabía ninguna duda, lo que si debía descubrir era como iba a tenerlo o si estaba dispuesta a perder a Peeta para hacerlo. Pero después se me ocurrió que tal vez debía perder a Gale para poder refugiarme en los cálidos brazos de mi chico del pan, eso iba a ser duro pero no podía permitirme perder al panadero del districto 12... Lo necesitaba para seguir respirando, por eso estos días me había sentido tan falta de aire. Me dormí pensando en ojos azules, bocas perfectas muy bien cinceladas… Pero su perfume dulce y su aroma a pan recién hecho me protegieron de las pesadillas de esa noche.

...****...

Queridos lectores, ¿Que me dicen? ¿Por fin Katniss elegirá a Peeta o Gale la hará confundirse otra vez?

Espero que les guste la historia, para mi fue un placer escribirla y es un placer compartirla con ustedes. ¡Me encanta leer sus comentarios! Gracias Totales.

Cariños,

IM


	16. Reconstrucción (Parte III)

_No me había llamado más y yo necesitaba oírla. Necesitaba saber de ella, si me extrañaba, si pensaba en mi… Si volvería. Había empezado a salir porque estaba menos ansioso gracias a una medicación que me mandó Aurelius desde el Capitolio. Las pesadillas no se iban a pesar de que los flashbacks habían bajado en número, pero como sea debía retomar mi vida ahora o no lo haría nunca. Había empezado a reconstruir la panadería junto a algunos habitantes del districto. Hablaba con Haymitch todos los días y Delly me preparaba de comer. Delly… No sabría qué decir de ella. Era una gran amiga, me contenía con respecto a Katniss y me daba ánimo, pero no quería que ella se confundiese. Me había contado de un amor que dejó en el 13… Pero ver para creer, así que mejor era siempre mantener las cuentas claras para no lamentarnos después. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Katniss y eso me bastaba._

 _...****..._

Gale había pasado por mi temprano esa mañana y habíamos salido a recorrer el pueblo, era un bello día soleado donde todos estaban felices, salvo nosotros. Nuestras conversaciones eran tensas y casi diría que forzadas. Me contó de su nuevo trabajo, de los avances de la familia y de lo bien que estaba en el 2. Hasta que me tomó de la mano y me dijo lo mucho que me extrañaba, había dilatado la conversación ya impostergable. Estábamos sentados en una plaza viendo los árboles y los pájaros, cuando me tomó de la mano y mirándome a los ojos me dijo:

-Catnip, tenerte aquí y con este espacio verde me recordó a casa. Me hizo sentir de golpe lo mucho que te extrañaba. ¿Y tú como has estado?

-Mejor.-Contesté secamente.-He tenido épocas mejores. Es por eso que he venido a buscarte.-Después de pronunciar esas palabras comprendí que quizá estaba confundiendo a Gale aún más y decidí ser clara.-Necesito saber… no puedo olvidar la muerte de Prim y necesito que me digas si fue una de tus bombas la que le quitó la vida.-Dije con lágrimas en los ojos negándome a llorar.

-Sinceramente no lo sé.-Dijo mirándome con tristeza y soltándome la mano.- Beetee, tampoco lo sabe. Nosotros ideamos trampas para el campo de batalla, pero no fuimos nosotros los que las desarrollamos. Se armaron sin nuestro consentimiento y mucho menos con nuestro conocimiento.

No aguanté más y me largué a llorar. El dolor que sentía por la muerte de Prim era inmenso, pero saber que mi mejor amigo había contribuido aunque sea en una pequeña porción me partía el alma.

-¿Nunca podrás perdonármelo verdad? Ya te lo dije una vez… solo tenía a favor haber cuidado de tu familia, pero ahora ni eso me queda ya. Por más que yo no haya participado en su construcción y mucho menos en su puesta en marcha, nunca podrás olvidarte de que fue un diseño mío y del dolor que te causó.

-Es verdad Gale. Todo lo que dices.-Dije secándome las lágrimas. Algo en mi se había cerrado y a pasar del dolor me sentía esperanzada en el futuro.

-¿El amor no va a ser suficiente para hacerte olvidar? Lo que tenemos… esa química, ese cariño… no van a poder sanar las cosas ¿No?

-Gale…-Era ahora o nunca. Ya que el solo se había puesto en tema, no era un momento que debiese desaprovechar.-¿Tu me amas?

-Por supuesto que si… creo que desde el día en que te vi. Pero solo lo noté tiempo antes de la cosecha y ese día que te ofreciste voluntaria lo confirmé. Pero ese día te perdí. Debí haberme presentado voluntario en lugar de Peeta, pero no podía dejar a la deriva a dos familias… de cuidarlas no puedo arrepentirme. Nunca lo haré.

-Por mucho tiempo estuve confundida… no sabía lo que sentía por ti. Creí amarte y en ese momento dejé todo para estar contigo. Te besé y extrañé tus besos. Incluso hasta ayer cuando me acompañaste hasta la hostería dudaba de mis sentimientos pero ya no. Confundí durante mucho tiempo, el cariño inmenso con el amor… pero ahora me di cuenta de que estoy perdidamente enamorada de un hombre y eso no puedo compararlo a lo que siento por ti.

-Debí volver. No debí dejarte sola. Debí haber luchado por ti, no haberte arrojado a sus brazos…

-Shhh…-Le dije poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.-No hubieses ganado nada. A pesar de que acabo de descubrir lo que siento, estoy segura de que ese sentimiento lo tengo desde el día en que me arrojó el pan… desde el día que después de verlo vi el diente de león y descubrí que en mi vida no estaba todo perdido. Tu mismo se lo dijiste en lo de Tigris, cuando estábamos refugiados…-Dije mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa dolorosa.- elegirá al que necesite para sobrevivir… y necesito esperanza y no tormentos del pasado o venganza.

-Yo también puedo ofrecerte un futuro de paz si es lo que necesitas. Dime lo que quieres y lo hago posible para ti… por ti.-Dijo desesperadamente.

-Peeta. Lo que necesito es a Peeta, Gale. Solo sus brazos me dan paz y sus besos me hacen sentir esperanza y ganas de más. Lo necesito para vivir, para sobrevivir a todo el dolor que llevo a cuestas, para salir adelante y creer en el futuro.-Estaba rompiéndole el corazón a mi mejor amigo, pero era la verdad y nunca le había mentido.-Quisiera que a pesar de todo tu también estés en mi vida; Pero como mi amigo, mi confidente... no puedo ofrecerte nada más.

-Y yo no puedo aceptarlo… al menos por ahora. Dame tiempo. Calculo que eso me ayudará a olvidar. Quizá eso es lo que debo hacer, olvidar y comenzar de nuevo… Pero no creo poder hacerlo. Lo siento.

Después de la charla con Gale me sentía rara. Por un lado mi corazón estaba triste por haberlo perdido, por otro lado sentía la enorme tranquilidad de haber sido sincera y haber aclarado las cosas con el, pero finalmente me sentía feliz porque ahora si podía entregarme a Peeta Mellark en alma y vida. Ahora si veía salir de a poco el sol en mi ventana y eso me llenaba de paz.

En los días que restaban, pasé bellos momentos con Gale y su familia. Me contó sobre su trabajo y sobre los avances en el orden y la paz que había impuesto Paylor. Parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes, pero nunca lo sería. La guerra nos había cambiado a todos y debíamos ver qué hacer con nuestras vidas. Gale me acompañó a la estación y nos despedimos tibiamente luego de que lograra que me prometiera que iba a llamarme para seguir en contacto. Aunque no dijimos nada, sabíamos que era una despedida. Una despedida, al menos hasta que Gale pudiese sobreponerse a la destrucción que le había causado la chica en llamas.

...****...

Queridos lectores, perdón por la tardanza en subir el capítulo. Espero que les guste. Al fín Katniss se dió cuenta que Peeta es quien le da la esperanza de una vida nueva, es quien le demuestra que no todo está perdido.

¡Los leo!

Cariños,

IM


	17. Reconstrucción (Parte IV)

_Entraba a casa cuando oí el timbre del teléfono. Corrí con la esperanza de que fuese su voz la que me diese el sosiego que necesitaba pero me dejó helado oír la voz de Gale del otro lado del tubo._

 _-Peeta, soy Gale._

 _-Hola._

 _-No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo. Solo decirte que voy a intentar olvidarla… voy a dejarla ir. Pero en la primera oportunidad en que la hagas sufrir, vas a desear no haberme conocido._

 _-No sé de qué me hablas. Explícate._

 _-Se fue esta mañana rumbo al capitolio. Pero no sin antes decirme que te elige a ti. Perdí y puedo aceptarlo, pero siempre voy a estar a su lado y en su vida aunque no sea en el lugar que me gustaría. Quiero que sepas que nunca más voy a dejarla sola._

 _-Gale…-Las palabras se agolpaban en mi garganta pero no podían salir.-Gracias. Sabes que llevo enamorado de ella desde los 5 años y…_

 _-Sigue amándola y procura que sea feliz._

 _Sin decir más nada cortó la comunicación y el silencio me dejó con mucho para pensar, pero con el pecho rebosante de felicidad._

 _...****..._

El Dr. Aurelius me recibió contentísimo, pero no me sentía para nada cómoda volviendo al Capitolio. Me recordaba a todos los horrores que había vivido y por colmo no estaba Peeta para acallar mis pesadillas. Me hospedaron en el viejo centro de entrenamiento, nuevamente en el piso 12. Recorrer este lugar me ponía los pelos de punta, a pesar de que estaba totalmente remodelado y era un albergue para los funcionarios del gobierno de otros districtos que tenían que viajar al capitolio por algún tema político o de seguridad.

La primera sesión o encuentro como me gusta llamarlo, con el Dr. Aurelius fue bastante dura. Hablamos de Prim y acabé llorando a mares como era de esperar. También hablé de Gale y su participación en la pérdida de mi hermana. Al contárselo oí por primera vez en voz alta lo que sentía respecto a eso y me sentí más segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Al terminar la charla, el Dr. Me comentó que mi estancia aquí no sería prolongada y que si podíamos vernos todos los días, podría volver al 12 en tan solo una semana.

El segundo día retomamos la terapia centrados en mi madre. Le dije lo abandonada que me sentí por ella desde que mi padre murió y que todo había empeorado con la muerte de mi pequeño patito. Me dijo que era normal la conducta de mi madre porque no había tenido la atención necesaria a tiempo, pero también me regañó a mi por impedirle llegar hasta mi. Por juzgarla tan duramente y por no admitir que ella había intentado acercarse a su manera pero que yo no se lo había permitido.

Los siguientes días hablamos de mi. De lo que me dolía la muerte de Prim, de lo terribles de las pesadillas, de mi relación con las personas, de lo increíblemente unida a Haymitch que estaba y de lo parecidos que eramos. Le conté sobre la charla que tuvimos con Gale y de lo libre que me sentía habiéndolo dejado libre para que rehaga su vida y sea feliz con otra mujer. Llamativamente el Dr. Aurelius estaba evadiendo el tema que más me desvelaba: Peeta.

Ni bien entré le saqué el tema y el Dr. Aurelius empezó a reir.

-Estabas deseosa de hablar de el, ¿Verdad?

-Es que pensé que me preguntaría sobre él pero Ud. no lo hizo. Realmente eso me tiene confundida.

-Katniss, se que has hablado con Peeta acerca de lo que te sugerí y se lo que pasó después. También se lo de los ataques que está sufriendo desde que te fuiste y se lo duro que es para el todo esto. Nosotros hacemos terapia por teléfono una vez por semana y cada vez que tiene un flashback. Esta semana lo he oído bastante optimista y eso ha estado bien.

-Pero…-Lo miré sin saber como decir lo que estaba pensando.

-Querida, tú eres quien tiene dudas sobre Peeta y debes resolverlas tu sola. Todos sabemos cómo son las cosas en realidad pero tú no quieres aceptarlas y el se niega a verlas. Cada uno sufre a su manera y se lastiman mutuamente, pero solo ustedes podrán arreglar ese problema… Aunque quizá no estén tan lejos como pensaba antes de tu visita.

-Dr. Peeta es fundamental en mi vida.-Solté casi sin pensar.-Lo necesito y no concibo la vida sin el, pero no quiero lastimarlo. Cuando no está cerca las pesadillas no me dejan dormir, sin sus brazos no me siento segura y… y… solo sus besos hacen que sienta que puedo ser feliz como hace mucho tiempo que no lo soy. El es quien me da esperanza… el es otra vez el que me hace sentir que nada está perdido y que a pesar de lo que hemos sufrido… Lo que me frena es el miedo. No se si estoy enamorada o simplemente lo necesito como necesitaría el alimento para sobrevivir.

-Descúbrelo. Déjate llevar por lo que sientes y ve lo que sucede. Se clara con el y contigo misma, así todo irá bien.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Katniss. Nada de miedos. -Dijo callándome, sin dejarle decirle que amaba tanto al panadero del 12 que dolía y no quería que nada saliese mal.

Con la imagen del diente de león que había visto hace tantos años atrás, me despedí del Dr. Con mucho cariño. Me hizo bien la semana que estuve aquí. Ordené las ideas y me siento más segura de mi misma... Al fin me siento libre y mas liviana. Al fin puedo volver a Peeta para recomenzar esta historia e intentar ser feliz.

Salí del consultorio casi corriendo porque quería llevarle pinturas a Peeta, algo de ropa a Haymitch y gracias a Dios había conseguido lugar en el tren que salía a medianoche, así que las compras debían ser rápidas. Con maletas armadas a los apurones y una sonrisa en la cara, me subí al tren que mañana me depositaría de nuevo en casa… Solo debía sobrevivir otra noche sin mi chico del pan; una noche que sería larga y en la que me negaría a dormir.

...****...

Queridos lectores ¿Que me dicen? Ya era hora que Katniss emprendiese la vuelta y que al fin se decida a ser feliz.

Cariños,

IM


	18. El reencuentro

Salía el sol y ya podía ver por la ventanilla el límite del 12. En unas pocas horas estaría en casa. Solo había llamado a Haymitch para avisarle que volvía y le había pedido encarecidamente que se aguantara de contarle a Peeta. Quería darle la sorpresa de mi llegada, y, aprovechar para embeberme de sus ojos y de su perfume a pan recién hecho. Quería ver su cara cuando me viera de nuevo frente a su puerta.

Al llegar ahí estaba mi antiguo mentor esperándome. Se sorprendió al verme bajar con tanto bartulo y lanzó alguna que otra de sus frasecillas sarcásticas, pero enseguida se ocupó de todo. A pesar de nuestras diferencias existenciales y de las pocas similitudes que teníamos, habíamos aprendido a entendernos. Para mi, ya era parte de mi familia, y a su manera, aunque muy particular, me había cuidado como solo un padre podía hacerlo.

De camino a la aldea, rodeamos la panadería para que Peeta no pudiera descubrirme y enseguida me refugié en mi casa. Ya estaba ansiosa de verlo, pero antes debía preparar muchas cosas. Deshice las maletas, ordené la casa y decidí ponerme a cocinar. Había traído del Capitolio la receta del estofado de cordero y Haymitch me había ayudado a conseguir los ingredientes necesarios para hacerlo. Una vez que la cena estuvo lista decidí darme un baño. Llené la bañera y pasé más de una hora dentro de ella pensando en que iba a decirle e imaginando múltiples respuestas. Cuando creí que mis pensamientos me volverían loca empecé a prepararme. Me puse el vestido naranja que había traído especialmente. Era de satén, algo acampanado y con una bella faja negra bordada en naranja que culminaba en un moño en la espalda. Me llegaba por las rodillas y tampoco era muy escotado pero cuando lo vi, creí que a Peeta le gustaría. No me había animado a comprar zapatos de tacón, además creía que no hacían juego con el momento, por lo que opté por unas sencillas bailarinas negras con un moño naranja. Me dejé el cabello suelto y me maquillé un poco, con los cosméticos que Cinna me había dejado. Todavía recuerdo la cara de Peeta cuando me vio después de los primeros juegos y recuerdo lo que me dijo Cinna… Que sencilla era como creía que a mi chico del pan más le gustaría, así que así intente verme.

Cuando hube terminado de arreglarme, telefonee a Haymitch para avisarle que ya podía ir a buscar a Peeta a la panadería y sacarlo de allí con cualquier excusa. Por suerte no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para hablar demás. Un rato después lo vi, cruzaba la aldea todavía con el delantal amarrado a la cintura, algo de harina en la nariz y con nuestro mentor impulsándolo por la espalda. Se veía algo extrañado pero divertido. Cuando el hubo entrado en su casa y después de que Haymitch hubiese pasado a darme el Ok, salí a hurtadillas y dejé en la puerta de su casa, un diente de león con una pequeña nota que decía: " _Gracias por darme esperanza, por dejarme ver que no todo está perdido. Gracias por ser ese diente de león en primavera que me hace sentir que mi vida no está condenada._ ". Volví corriendo a casa y me senté a esperar… Y esperé un largo rato hasta que sonó el timbre.

Con nervios y emoción me acerqué hasta la puerta. Me asomé por la mirilla y lo vi nervioso arreglándose la ropa. Suspiré aferrada a la manija y di gracias por tenerlo en mi vida. Me arreglé también y con una gran sonrisa le abrí la puerta invitándolo a pasar. Se quedó mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules penetrantes y me erizó la piel. Estaba parado firme en la entrada con los brazos detrás de la espalda, por lo que los músculos que había ganado gracias a la reconstrucción de la panadería podían notarse a través de la camisa verde que había elegido. Lo miré detenidamente y noté que como yo, había puesto mucho esmero en arreglarse, aunque claramente no le hacía falta. Los zapatos naúticos negros hacían juego con el pantalón de lino que había elegido y con el cinturón que llevaba. La camisa era de un verde no muy oscuro, pero si profundo; era verde bosque tal como a mí me gustaba. Se había afeitado y peinado su cabello para atrás, como lo llevaba en la gira de la victoria. Cuando terminé la inspección pormenorizada de el, lo vi a la cara y me estaba viendo con esas medias sonrisas tiernas que me hacen suspirar. No me había dado cuenta que estaba tomándome de las manos como una niña pequeña, ni que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que pronunció mi nombre de esa manera tan dulce que lo caracterizaba.

-Katniss… Estás preciosa.-Dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba fuertemente.

El apoyó su cara en mi cabeza y yo me acurruqué en su pecho embebiendome de su aroma. Cerré los ojos y por fin me sentí en casa. No quería soltarme nunca, y sin pensarlo, parafraseándolo le dije...

-Ojalá pudiera congelar este momento, ahora mismo, aquí mismo y vivir en el para siempre.

-Adelante, hagámoslo preciosa.-Contestó casi en un suspiro.

En ese momento mágico, me di cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Peeta Mellark y que él tenía mi corazón en sus manos sin que yo lo supiera desde el día en que lo conocí; aunque por tanto tiempo me hubiese negado a verlo.

...****...

Guaaaaaau! Ni yo recordaba como terminaba este capítulo queridos lectores. Tendría que haberles contado algo mas de ese encuentro pero por algo lo habré dejado todo para la próxima. Me encanta esta historia y creo que Katniss es lo bastante Katniss y Peeta es lo suficiente Peeta como para encajar bien como ante sala del epílogo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Cariños,

IM


	19. Acercamiento

Después de un largo rato lo solté y lo arrastré hacia adentro. La intensidad del momento que habíamos pasado me había dejado atontada y no supe cómo seguir. Entramos a la cocina donde había dejado todo dispuesto para una cena tranquila y muy intima. Lo invité a sentarse a la mesa mientras me disponía a darle un toque final a la comida pero el me miraba atentamente y me hacía perder el control. Cuando intenté infructuosamente anudarme el delantal a la espalda, se acercó dispuesto a ayudarme. Me rodeó la cintura para acomodarlo y sentí su entrecortada respiración en mi cuello. Con sus hábiles manos me lo ató enseguida dejándome perturbada frente a la cocina. ¿Desde cuándo Peeta producía ese efecto en mi? Mientras terminada el estofado y hablábamos del viaje, lo observé. Estaba tal cual ese día fatídico de la cosecha. Algo más crecido y sus ojos denotaban lo mucho que había sufrido; pero su sentido del humor y su ductilidad con las palabras seguía siendo lo que lo definía.

Durante la cena hablamos de la panadería, me contó sobre la vuelta de Delly y de los gansos de Haymitch. Yo le hablé sobre mi madre y el Dr. Aurelius, evitando a propósito hablar de Gale. Después de llenarnos con la cena, que sinceramente me había salido bastante bien, se ofreció a ordenar la cocina y como tonta lo dejé porque necesitaba verlo andando. Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuan gráciles eran sus movimientos y tampoco había notado lo mucho que me gustaba verlo andar, sobre todo con esa ropa que marcaba bien su gran estado físico. Cuando terminó me desató el delantal y me llevó a la sala. Nos acomodamos frente a frente en el sillón. Me quité los zapatos para poder cruzar las piernas bajo mi cuerpo y el se sentó pasando un brazo por el respaldo del sillón y apoyando una de sus piernas en el asiento de una manera muy relajada. Le conté que había traído conmigo los materiales para el libro y que mañana mismo podríamos arrancar.

-Peeta, toma… Esto es para ti.-Le entregué el gran paquete con emoción.

-A ver…-Decía mientras rasgaba el envoltorio como un niño pequeño.- Katniss, es precioso, ¡Muchas gracias!

No pude decirle nada porque hizo la caja de pinturas a un lado y acortando la distancia que nos separaba me estrechó entre sus brazos. Enseguida rompió el silencio, diciendo algo que no esperaba.

-Katniss, hace un par de días recibí un llamado que sinceramente me sorprendió. Sostuve con Gale una breve conversación que hizo que mi espera fuese más llevadera y que el sol volviese a salir en mi ventana.

-¿Si?-Pregunté algo sorprendida.-¿Y se puede saber de que hablaron?-No imaginé nunca que Gale podría llamar a Peeta y eso me alarmó. Enseguida me puse a la defensiva.

-Tranquila. No me dijo nada que no me hubiesen dicho ya, pero viniendo de el y de algunas confesiones tuyas… No sé… Creo que empiezo a pensar que es verdad.-Me dijo despegándose un poco de mi y mirándome tiernamente.

-Peeta, este viaje fue… fue… especial. Logré entender muchas cosas y creo que por fin empiezo a dejar atrás el invierno y el frío que invadía mi corazón junto a mis sentidos. Estoy empezando a ser libre.

-Libre ¿Para qué? -Dijo seductoramente a mi oído.

-Libre para aceptar todos los retos y aventuras que la vida me ponga enfrente… Libre para aceptar todo lo que tú me propongas.-Dije sonrojada. El tono de su voz y su aroma me tenían embrujada.

No tuvo la reacción que yo esperaba. Me miró preocupado y comenzó a balbucear cosas sobre sus ataques, soltándome de su abrazo y dejándome vacía y sola comenzó a dar explicaciones.

-Katniss, no sabes lo bien que me hace oír eso. Pero yo estoy sufriendo mis ataques muy a menudo y temo volverme loco. Por ahora no puedo proponerte nada, porque no estás segura a mi lado y menos si estamos en esta situación… tan… íntima. –Decia mientras caminaba frenéticamente por la sala.

-Nada malo va a suceder Peeta. No vas a hacerme daño, de eso estoy segura. Confío en ti. No voy a permitirme perderte otra vez, ya no podría soportarlo.- dije sosteniendo su cara entre mis manos y fijando la mirada en el.-Así que no puedes dejarte ir, yo te necesito aquí y te quiero siempre conmigo. Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo y es hora de que ese "siempre" se haga tangible y eterno. –Le reclamé casi en un grito y con la emoción a flor de piel.

Suspiró y yo caí rendida a sus pies.-¡Ay preciosa! Tendrán que matarme para que te deje ir. Nunca pude concebir mi vida sin ti y mucho menos ahora, ya te lo dije antes de que te fueras. Pero en este momento no puedo ofrecerte más que esto; Al menos hasta que se hayan calmado mis flashbacks, que están siendo muy seguidos y demasiado profundos.-Se quedó en silencio y continuó.- Haré hasta lo imposible para mejorar y darte todo lo que mereces… ¿Me esperarás?¿Podrás tenerme paciencia?

Había llegado el momento de probarle todo mi amor y de ser paciente como el lo había sido durante tanto tiempo conmigo, así que sin dudarlo y con una voz de tontarrona respondí- Siempre.-No podía esperar a mi chico del pan, menos tiempo que toda la eternidad, después de lo que había descubierto que sentía por el.

Sabía que sonreía a pesar de no estarlo viendo. Lo conocía de memoria pero sin embargo me sorprendía descubriendo nuevos aspectos suyos que me encantaban.

Nos quedamos en el sillón sin hablar. Solo mirándonos con ternura y amor. Me recosté sobre sus piernas y mientras el jugaba con mi pelo me dejé llevar por los sentidos y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo me sentí feliz. La magia terminó cuando vio que mis ojos ya no podían estar abiertos. Intentó convencerme de que fuese a dormir, pero me negaba porque sabía que se iría y no estaba preparada para dejarlo ir. Después de un rato, me acunó en sus brazos y levantándome, como si pesase menos que una bolsa de harina, me llevó hasta mi cuarto. Me acomodó en la cama y me tapó con mi vieja colcha. Entre sueños oí que cerraba la puerta y me dejaba sola en la noche. Antes de quedar rendida, decidí que tenía que hacer lo que fuese para traerlo de vuelta… Para no volver a pasar una noche más sin recostar mi cabeza en su pecho y sin sentir que estaba ahí protegiéndome de mis pesadillas, e incluso de mi misma.

...****...

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores!

Por fin estos dos blanquearon sus sentimientos. ¡Que alegría me da! Pero es hora de que Katniss le demuestre a Peeta cuanto lo quiere y lo espere ¿Podrá o enloquecerá en el intento?

Espero que estén disfrutando esta historia tanto como yo. Es mi pequeño proyecto y me hace muy feliz.

Cariños,

IM


	20. Balsamo

Estar con Peeta era mágico. Con solo oír su voz y sentir su perfume antes de dormir, las pesadillas se alejaban rápidamente. Había dormido maravillosamente por lo que después de desayunar unos pancitos de queso que me había dejado Peeta, me quedé pensando cómo podía hacer para ayudarlo a no estar tan atormentado. Por lo pronto sabía que asi como era su alivio, yo era también el gran motivo de su angustia. Después de pensar miles de opciones pero sin convencerme de ninguna, me di cuenta que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con el Dr. Aurelius. Si el no iba a ayudarme a saber que estaba pasando, el Dr. Tendría que hacerlo y me aseguraría de ello.

-Katniss, me ha encantado que me llames para agradecerme la ayuda, pero te siento ansiosa y creo que es porque todavía no hemos conversado sobre el real motivo de tu llamado.-¿Desde cuándo el Dr. Se había vuelto tan perspicaz?

-Errr… Es verdad. Es que quiero saber los motivos de los ataques de Peeta, si es que hay algo que los detone. Por lo que pude ver, asi como le alivio su carga, también puedo generarle una angustia tan grande que saque a la luz el veneno que aún tiene en el cuerpo.

-Mira, no es tan sencillo. Antes que nada, quisiera decirte que el está llevando de maravilla su tratamiento. Creo que ha sido bueno que lo hayan envenenado contra ti, porque eso es precisamente lo que lo impulsa a querer mejorar.-Se quedó un momento en silencio, pero antes de que pudiese decirle algo continuó.- El residual de veneno que le quedó en su organismo genera sus ataques y este se activa cuando el vive una situación de ansiedad que no puede manejar; ósea cuando hay algo que el quiere que pase o no, pero que no está en sus manos poder controlar. Como generalmente lo único que el desea o no desea tan intensamente, está relacionado contigo, es por eso que siempre estalla en algo que tenga que ver con su chica en llamas. ¿Logré explicarlo Katniss?

-Si Dr. Aurelius. Lo que me gustaría saber es si yo puedo ayudarlo de alguna manera… No sé, haciendo algo particular.

-Niña, debes tratar de que mantenga a raya su ansiedad para que nada se desmadre, si puedes, también ayuda a controlar su angustia. Eso realmente lo ayudaría.

-Haré lo que sea. No quiero que nada malo le pase y menos ser yo la culpable de su sufrimiento.

-Eso está muy bien. Recuerda que eres su bálsamo. Si tu estas bien y si su relación contigo está bien, se minimizan casi a 0 las chances de que vuelva a sufrir los flashbacks.

Prometí proteger a Peeta y eso lo haría hasta con mi vida… Y esta vez iba a cumplir mi promesa, cueste lo que cueste.

Visité a Haymitch para ver cómo estaba y de paso dejarle la ropa que había traído para el. Para mi sorpresa no estaba borracho y estaba en el patio relacionándose con sus gansos que todavía no lo habían picoteado, ni muerto de hambre.

-Hey, todavía sobreviven los gansos. Pensé que a esta altura ya estarían muertos o los habrías regalado.

-Preciosa, si no los cuido ¿Cómo obtendré el dinero para comprar más alcohol y volver a mi mundo perfecto? Por otro lado ¿Cómo te fue con el chico? ¿Ya le has pedido matrimonio?-Dijo riéndose.

-Bien y no. Sabes que nunca pensé en casarme, aunque si eso es lo que el quisiera, lo haría para que sea feliz.

Se dio vuelta sorprendido y pensé que iba a largarme otra de sus frases poco amistosas, pero en cambio me dijo-Era hora que empezases a sumar puntos para merecértelo aunque sea un poco. Espero que te dure, porque sino esta vez vas a destrozarlo por completo.

-No puedo perderlo Haymitch, otra vez no… No me dejes volver a arruinarlo.-Le pedí casi suplicando.

-Lo intentare preciosa, por el… y en el fondo creo que tu también lo mereces.

Por primera vez en nuestra corta historia, no terminé una conversación con mi mentor, discutiendo, llorando o enojada y eso me hizo sonreír. Caminé hasta el centro y vi que la plaza estaba ya remodelada y que se habían reconstruido y armado muchos negocios que le daban vida al pueblo. Pero el que más me importaba era el suyo. La panadería estaba muy avanzada y le faltaba muy poco para estar abierta. El edificio se estaba reconstruyendo a su estado original. Arriba del negocio se alzaba la casa de los Mellark y el solo hecho de pensar que el iba a mudarse allí me daba escalofríos. No aguantaba dormir tan solo a una calle de el, que si tuviese que hacerlo a un kilometro de distancia, simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Cuando al fin deje de cavilar y me puse en marcha, me encontré a Delly que salía despeinada y con la ropa llena de polvo. Nunca habíamos hablado mucho pero sabía que quería mucho a Peeta y eso me hacía respetarla. Si respetarla solo hasta el día que insinuase que quería otra cosa que no fuese el cariño de su mejor amigo y confundiese su lugar. Me saludó muy entusiasmada como siempre indicándome que se iba a su casa, que todos ya se habían ido y que tenía que convencer a Peeta de que ya se fuese a descansar.

Rodee el edificio y lo vi levantando la última bolsa de material que quedaba por entrar. Inmediatamente me quedé inmóvil. Estaba sin camisa y los pantalones, llenos de polvo, le caían maravillosamente sobre la cadera. Supuse que estaba algo bronceado por haber estado trabajando al aire libre y su figura estaba muy estilizada gracias al ejercicio que la reconstrucción le estaba proporcionando. Su cabello parecía dorado como el sol y estaba totalmente despeinado; unas pequeñas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente generando en mí un impacto increíble. Antes de entrar a buscarlo debí serenarme para poder hilar aunque sea dos palabras ¡Por Dios! ¿Que estaba haciéndome este hombre? Tenía un poderoso efecto en mí, que aún no podía definir.

-Peeta, ¿estás aquí?-Pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Aquí arriba Katniss.-Gritó desde la planta de arriba.-Dame un segundo.

Menos mal que bajó con la remera puesta. Le quedaba ajustada, denotando lo que había crecido este tiempo, pero eso era menos perturbador que verlo sin nada puesto.

-Preciosa… ¿En qué estás pensando que tienes esa cara?

-En que me encantaría invitarte a comer si tu quieres.-Mentí rápidamente antes de que el rubor de mis pensamientos se extendiera.

-Pero mírame, así no puedo ir a ningún lado. Primero tendré que bañarme y luego vamos donde quieras.

-Créeme que te estoy mirando Peeta.-Dije a regañadientes mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo sacaba de la panadería.-Iremos donde Sae, pediremos dos porciones de su plato del día y lo llevaremos a tu casa para almorzar. Después podrás tomar un baño y deberás dedicarme toda la tarde a mí y al libro.-Dije con un deje de satisfacción.

Mientras se reía, me tomó más fuerte de la mano y me sentí poderosa. A su lado no había nada que no me sintiese capaz de hacer. El, mi chico del pan me había cambiado para siempre... Me había salvado.

...****...

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores!

Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que el trabajo me tenía algo ocupada. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo porque a mi esos dos me traen loca.

Cariños a todos,

Igora


	21. La terapia en conjunto

Almorzamos en su casa mientras me contaba lo poco que faltaba para culminar con la obra de la panadería. Como adivinándome el pensamiento me dijo que la planta de arriba serviría de depósito ya que la cocina no era muy grande y si encima tenía todo acumulado allí, iba a ser un caos. Me alivió oírle, ya que me había quedado claro que no podía poner una distancia física mayor entre el y yo. Cuando terminamos de comer, ordenamos la cocina y anunció que iba a tomar ese tan ansiado baño. Le dije que lo esperaría en casa, pero me insistió en que me quedara y como últimamente mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba cada vez que me pedía algo, obviamente asentí enseguida. En un periquete estuvo listo para irnos a casa a comenzar con el libro. Cuando me tomó de la mano para cruzar la calle sentí que su aroma era distinto. No olía a ese pan recién hecho que tanto me gustaba, sino que en cambio su colonia tenía algo que me llevó a cerrar los ojos y sumergirme en las sensaciones que me generaba. Después de intentar identificar ese aroma, decidí definirlo como perfume del bosque, cosa que me hizo estremecer. En el estado al que me había transportado, no se encontraba el escalón de entrada a mi casa, pero como en el mundo real si, me lo llevé por delante y acabé despatarrada en los brazos de Peeta. Lo vi y todo fue para peor porque enseguida volví a perder el aliento. Había salido con el pelo mojado y levemente despeinado, cosa que le daba un aspecto muy sexy. De repente se vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de la panadería y quise que me estrechara un poco más contra su cuerpo. Por un momento pensé que iba a besarme pero por más que lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas, el solo se limitó a levantarme.

-Katniss, ¿Qué está pasando? Estás algo despistada y poco atenta. Algo raro en ti. -Me dijo señudo pero con un deje de diversión en su voz.

-Nada Peeta, es que estaba con la cabeza en otra parte.-Dije quitándole importancia al tropezón.

-Ay, Katniss, Katniss. ¡Qué mal mientes! Sigues intentando engañarme pero ni tú crees lo que me dices. Pero bue… Si no me quieres contar…-Dijo algo molesto.- Aunque pagaría por saber lo que está ocupando esa cabecita.

-Tú.-Respondí sin pensar.

Se volteó para mirarme fijamente y dijo algo sonrojado-Andando Señorita Everdeen.

Mientras preparaba todo para comenzar con el proyecto del libro y Peeta telefoneaba a Haymitch para invitarlo a venir, mi mente funcionaba a mil por hora. Había notado que ya no había filtro entre mis pensamientos y mi boca. En lo concerniente a Peeta, decía todo lo que estaba pensando sin medir las consecuencias. Lo más extraño eran esos nuevos sentimientos. Sabía que quería al chico del pan, pero estaba mirándolo de una forma muy impropia de mi. Eran unos sentimientos que se correspondían más con los de una de las heroínas de las novelas que leía mi madre, que con los de Katniss Everdeen; La chica que nunca se iba a enamorar, a casar y mucho menos a formar una familia. Pero lo más grave era la actitud de Peeta. Lo miraba como boba, le decía cosas cursis y el como si nada. No registraba nada y mucho menos me trataba con la pasión que solía hacerlo. Eso tenía que cambiar. No sabía como pero tenía que hacer que Peeta Mellark fuese otra vez MI chico del pan.

Como Haymitch se había excusado por el día de hoy comenzamos solos. Estábamos en la sala con un montón de bártulos desparramados pero en silencio. Peeta hacía un retrato de Prim y yo escribía en un pergamino toda la historia reciente de mi pequeña hermana. Cuando no supe que más escribir me detuve y vi al hombre que tenía a mi lado. Estaba totalmente concentrado y tan absorto en su dibujo que no registró siquiera que me senté a su lado a observarlo. Tenía una expresión seria y hasta a veces disgustada con su propio trabajo. Su mirada era tan profunda que me embobé mirándolo. Era tan rubio que sus miles de pestañas que se movían rápidamente, parecían no existir. Tenía uno de los lápices en la boca, sostenido con los dientes y sus manos hábiles creaban maravillas en el papel. No sé cuánto tiempo habré estado mirándolo porque para mí el tiempo se había detenido; cuando de repente se dio vuelta con una sonrisa para preguntarme si me gustaba el retrato. Estaba tan cerca que puso el papel en mi cara. Miré lo que había hecho y me emocioné. Era Prim y tan linda como siempre. No sé como lo había hecho, pero había captado su esencia y la había plasmado allí. La había hecho real y tangible... Las lagrimas amenazaron con salir.

-Está precioso Peeta.-dije con una gran sonrisa manteniendo el llanto a raya.

-No tanto como tú.

Y Bum. Ahí es cuando estalló todo. Al oír esas palabras el hambre me acosó de golpe ferozmente. Ese era el Peeta que había estado queriendo encontrarme y ahí estaba. Sentado frente a mí. No podía desaprovechar esta ocasión o nunca tendría el valor para hacer que valiese la pena.

-Yo creo que tu opinión no es valedera. Tu no me ves con los sentidos, sino con el corazón.-Dije con el mayor encanto posible, acomodándome para estar lo más cerca suyo que el decoro me permitiese.

-¿Y tú como me ves?-dijo acercándose aún mas en una voz tan baja y seductora que parecía un ronroneo.

-Yo… Yo…-Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que contestar. Su voz, su aroma... Entero él no me dejaba pensar. -Quiero verte como pueda. De la forma en la que me sea posible. -Respondí en un jadeo.

-No te pregunté con qué… Sino cómo.-dijo insistente.

No podía contestarle que se veía bellísimo y mucho menos que no solo quería verle, sino que quería besarle, así que opte por decir.-Igual que tú a mi.-Mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada. otra vez mi inutilidad para el amor me había dejado sin saber que hacer. Pero lo peor era que tenía más ganas de besarle que antes.

Me acarició la cara y empezamos a ensamblar las primeras páginas del libro. Otra vez este chico tímido y valiente me había dejado aturdida… Con muchas cosas para pensar y con muchos sentimientos para ordenar.

...***...

Pfffffff... Buenas noches queridos lectores. Esto se está poniendo intenso conforme llega al final. Sisisisisiiiii... solo faltan 4 capítulos más para el "Fueron felices y comieron perdices". Espero les guste. Katniss debe dejar de ser un poco Katniss si quiere conservar a Peeta... Asi que quizá sea un poco más melosa de lo que la conocemos.

Marizpe, parece que no solo tú estabas esperando un beso... cierta castaña de ojos grises también está algo ansiosa y yo ni te cuento... Gracias por alentarme con tan lindos comentarios.

Besos y cariños para todos

Igora


	22. El ataque

Pasan los días rápidamente. Por las mañanas salgo a cazar y a despejar mi cabeza en el bosque, esa siempre ha sido la terapia más efectiva para mi, aunque el chico dueño de unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar y de una rubia cabellera que encandila, está ocupando casi todo mi tiempo. Si no estoy con el, estoy queriendo estarlo o estoy pensando en el. Trato de levantarme temprano para aprovechar la mañana. Sae está muy contenta con mis piezas de caza y gracias a ello puedo comprar todo lo que me hace falta. A veces reservo algo para cocinarle a Peeta y a Haymitch porque estoy aprendiendo sobre sus gustos. Además, el libro de cocina que me envió Effie hace tiempo atrás, está haciendo comibles mis almuerzos y mis cenas.

Por las tardes, el chico del pan es todo mío. A veces debo compartirlo con mi antiguo mentor que se digna a participar de la redacción del libro. Haymitch ya ha visto las miradas furtivas y las sonrisitas bobas que le lanzo a Peeta, hecho que me ha traído más de un dolor de cabeza gracias a sus afilados comentarios.

-Con que ya se están entendiendo con el muchacho…-Dijo risueño.

-No sé a lo que te refieres…-Dije recelosa.

-Ya sabes preciosa ¿Han pasado la boba etapa de las miraditas y has usado tus dotes de mujer fatal para acabar con sus ganas de matarte?

-Haymitch ¡Por Dios! No seas metiche y maleducado.-Dije sonrojada.

-Por tu respuesta deduzco que sigues tan impoluta como siempre. Con razón esa chica Delly está todo el día revoloteándole a Peeta, debe olfatear el olor a encierro.-Dijo mientras desenroscaba una botella de Gin.

-¿Qué estás insinuando Haymitch?-Le gruñí mientras le quitaba su bebida.

-Uyyyy… ahora si te interesa mi conversación. Lo que quiero decir es que tu chico del pan es joven, atractivo a los ojos de las mujeres y por demás simpático con ellas. En particular con Delly. Ella siempre está ahí en la obra y cuando la semana entrante abra la panadería, estarán todo el día juntos; Cosa que tú no podrás evitar de ninguna manera. Por lo que si tú no estás dispuesta a darle "romance", lo buscará en otra parte.

-El no quiere que se lo de.-Dije gritándole.-No me quiere más cerca porque teme matarme. ¡El me pidió distancia y paciencia!

Cuando levanté la cabeza estaba Peeta oyéndolo todo. Creí morir. Haymitch entendió que sobraba y se escabulló por la puerta rápidamente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Katniss?-Dijo muy serio

-Explícamelo tú.-El enojo se hizo patente en mi voz. Quería que me dijese que sentía por Delly.

-Quien iba a decirlo. ¡Katniss Everdeen está celosa!-Se reía mientras hablaba.-Nunca me imaginé esto. ¿De verdad dudas de Delly? Sabes que es mi amiga y que la quiero muchísimo pero que no tengo interés romántico en ella, cosa que ambos tenemos bien claro.-Dijo acercándose seductoramente.-Tú sabes que no tienes competencia en ninguna parte.

De repente el ambiente se helo. Sus pupilas absorbieron el azul de sus ojos y el retrocedió.-Tu… Tú me has dicho eso alguna vez y luego te has besado con Gale ¿Verdad?-Dijo conteniendo la ira.-¡Contesta Katniss!

-Peeta…-dije horrorizada. Estaba teniendo uno de sus flashbacks y no sabía muy bien que hacer. Corrí a abrazarlo pero no pudo contener la furia y me empujó con una fuerza desmedida.

-No te me acerques. No digas ni una sola palabra de las que alguna vez creí.-dijo muy enfadado y gritando.-Tú nunca quisiste besarme y yo nunca debí enamorarme de ti. Pero esto se acabó. Mi cuerpo y mi mente me indican que debo matarte para terminar con el dolor, pero mi corazón está conteniéndome.-Dijo con los ojos cerrados aferrándose fuertemente al respaldo del sofá.-¡Todos me engañaron una vez… sobre todo tú, pero no más! No seguiré siendo el tonto en esta historia. Todo se acabó.-Gritaba con odio.

Lloraba desesperadamente cuando se fue aporreando la puerta de entrada. No entendía lo que había pasado. De un momento a otro pasó de ser mi chico del pan al monstruo atacado por recuerdos falsos que ni mi amor puede hacer olvidar.

Cuando no tuve más lágrimas para llorar, llamé a Haymitch y le conté lo sucedido. Me dijo que Peeta había estado con el y que estaba muy apenado por su ataque, por todo lo que me había dicho. Antes de cortar me pidió que fuese a verlo y que no lo dejase solo; así que siguiendo su consejo y mi impulso, salí de casa para ir a buscarlo. Estaba en la panadería, a la que solo le faltaban unos retoques de pintura antes de la inauguración. Estaba amasando pan y golpeando la masa con violencia sobre la mesada cuando lo interrumpí.

-A pesar de todo sigo creyendo que nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro. No importa lo que hemos pasado, lo que pasaremos o lo que nos pase… Lo que tenemos es muy cierto y no quiero perderlo todo. Estuve a punto de hacerlo una vez por mi inmensa estupidez, pero no puedo volver a permitirmelo Peeta, o estaré condenada para siempre.

-Katniss, siempre quise mantenerte a salvo. Siempre quise tenerte a mi lado y sabes que lo sigo queriendo. Pero un día prometí que nada te haría daño y eso es lo que no debo olvidar.-Dijo sin mirarme mientras seguía aporreando el amasijo para el pan.-No puedo someterte a esto. Esta vez no voy a pedirte siquiera que me esperes… no voy a intentar retenerte...

-Quizá algún día te des cuenta que no te merezco, que no soy digna de ti… Pero hasta que llegue ese momento haré lo imposible para que estés a mi lado. Mientras tanto estaremos juntos y no te abandonaré... Y menos esta noche. Esta noche no... Te ruego que esta noche no me dejes sola… Esta noche no te rindas como tampoco lo hago yo.-Dije abrazándolo por detrás con todas mis fuerzas.

No iba a dejarlo ir. No podía permitir que nuestra historia de horrores y sufrimiento fuese más fuerte que nosotros mismos. Desde el día que descubrí que no podía vivir sin el, había decidido dar hasta mi vida para intentarlo, para hacerlo feliz.

...****...

Queridos lectores,

Ya nos quedan solo 3 entregas más... Y ese beso que se hace de rogar. Pffffffff... ¡Que mala soy!

Yo también lo estoy deseando...

Besos a todos,

Cariños,

Igora


	23. La inauguración

Ha pasado poco más de una semana del último ataque de Peeta y nuestra rutina volvió a la normalidad. Peeta se ocupa de la panadería, Haymitch de los gansos, que creo que están vivos de milagro, y yo salgo por las mañanas a cazar. Por las tardes, los tres seguimos con el libro. A veces nos agarran esos momentos de angustia y debemos parar, pero en general el Dr. Aurelius está contento con el tratamiento y dice que hemos avanzado mucho. El le resta importancia al flashback de Peeta porque dice que pudimos controlarlo y entendimos que en esos momentos, no es el quien actúa y habla, por lo que no hay que tomar en cuenta lo que hace o dice para no lastimarnos más innecesariamente.

Haymitch ha moderado su ingesta de alcohol y nos dijo que quiere dejarlo, pero todavía sigue sucumbiendo ante su medicina ahuyenta fantasmas, como el la llama, en los días difíciles. Peeta y yo estamos cada vez más cerca. Creo que nuestras miradas son tan intensas y tan cargadas de significado, que podrían hasta incendiar un bosque, además de lograr que hasta nuestro viejo mentor se incomode. Algo increíble.

Hoy es un día muy especial, por fin se inaugura la panadería. Decidí no ir al bosque para ayudar al nuevo panadero del pueblo a que esté todo impecable para la inauguración. Delly, la nueva chica que estará detrás del mostrador y el ayudante de Peeta en la cocina también están aquí. Cuando todo está perfecto nos manda a todos a casa para prepararnos. El decidió cambiarse allí porque necesitaba estar cerca de su padre y rendirle su homenaje; así que por la mañana le había traído la ropa que Effie nos había enviado para la ocasión. Todavía seguía con esa manía de dejarnos, según ella, "de punta en blanco" en los eventos importantes. Nos había prohibido abrir el embalaje hasta la hora de ponérnoslo, así que nuestro aspecto sería una sorpresa hasta para nosotros mismos. No nos preocupaba que los talles fuesen incorrectos, pero si dudábamos de la normalidad de los atuendos, ya que nuestros gustos seguían siendo muy básicos a los ojos de Effie.

Tomo todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararme, es que la ocasión lo amerita. Me doy un relajante baño y me recojo el pelo en un peinado alto, obviamente conformado por una trenza, que me da un aire de chica sofisticada. Cuando abro el envío de Effie me encuentro con ropa interior, vestido, cartera y zapatos. Me sorprendió porque era todo muy sencillo y bello. Cuando hube terminado de arreglarme, el espejo me devolvía una imagen que me hizo sonreír. El maquillaje era muy suave en concordancia con el amarillo pálido de mi maravilloso vestido. Era una prenda muy fina de coctel. Drapeado y algo ajustado en su parte superior para terminar con una gran falda acampanada como a mí me gustaba. Los zapatos eran de infarto, con un taco un poco alto para andar por las reconstruidas calles del districto, pero a tono con el mini bolso de canutillos. Si esta noche no lograba la mirada de Peeta, no creía hacerlo nunca más. Salí a paso tranquilo hacia el centro.

Había rechazado la idea de Haymitch de llegar juntos, cosa que estaba lamentando porque con esos zapatos podía aterrizar en la calle en cualquier momento. Cuando me acerqué a la panadería todos estaban allí. Había tanta gente que me costó divisar a mi chico del pan, pero cuando fijó su mirada en mi me indicó como magnéticamente hacia donde debía apuntar. Estaba increíble. Llevaba un traje negro a juego con los zapatos y el cinturón. La camisa era del mismo color de mi vestido y del pañuelo que asomaba por el bolsillo del saco. La tenía desabrochada hasta el tercer botón, dándole un aire despreocupado a su look formal. Usaba el cabello hacia atrás dejando que sus ojos se viesen bien. Esos ojos que me miraban penetrantes y llenos de satisfacción. Se excusó con las personas que estaba hablando y vino hacia mí sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Su caminata destilaba seguridad y sensualidad, haciéndome sentir… Ni yo sabía que sentía. Cada momento que pasábamos juntos se despertaban sentimientos y sensaciones totalmente nuevos. Cuando llegó hasta mí, me saludo dulcemente con un beso en la mejilla.

-Katniss.-Dijo con esa voz que solo reservaba para mí y que me hacía temblar.-

-Peeta…-Dije tratando de juntar aire.-Todo está increíble y te ves... no muy panadero que digamos.-Dije mientras el se reía.

-Tú estás sensacional preciosa. Vas a lograr que esta noche nadie admire más que tu belleza, cosa que no te resulta muy difícil.

-Yo solo quiero impresionar al nuevo panadero. No me importa nadie más.-Estaba siendo muy atrevida pero no podía evitarlo.

-Eso lo has hecho desde los cinco años y nada en este mundo, ni el veneno más poderoso pudo contigo. Creo que te lo he demostrado.-Dijo mientras me tomaba posesivamente por la cintura para acercarme a la puerta de la panadería.-Ahora vamos antes de que decida salir de aquí contigo para no tener que compartirte con nadie más.

La velada fue de lo más emotiva. Peeta dio un pequeño discurso recordando a su familia, en especial su padre. Agradeciendo al pueblo por ayudarlo a hacer realidad este sueño y finalmente nos dio las gracias a Haymitch y a mí por haberlo salvado. Ambos estábamos muy emocionados. Luego de sus palabras empezó el banquete. Había muchas delicias de la panadería acompañadas de guisos de Sae y bebida del Capitolio. Cuando empezó la música, todos salieron animadamente a bailar. Era la primera vez que veía al pueblo tan feliz. En las caras de los vecinos brillaba la felicidad y la tranquilidad que brindaban un futuro sin tragedias en las que pensar. A pesar de todos mis pronósticos mi antiguo mentor bailaba de maravilla y nos divertimos muchísimo mientras Peeta hacía sociales. Entrada la medianoche Delly arrastró a Peeta a la pista y cuando se acercó a nosotros, lo empujó hacia mí al grito de ¡Cambio de parejas! Menos mal que mi nueva pareja estaba atenta porque sino menudo espectáculo iba a dar despatarrada en el piso. Manejaba muy bien su pierna artificial y en todo este tiempo se había convertido en un experto bailarín que me llevó flotando por toda la pista. Cuando se hubo hecho tarde, y la gente había comenzado a irse, la música se tornó lenta y supe que tenía que aprovechar el momento.

-Ha sido mágica la velada. Todo ha salido a la perfección.-Dije aferrada a su pecho.

-Es verdad, no podría ser mejor.

-Si, podría.-Dije para mi, más que para el.

-¿Que está pensando señorita Everdeen?.-Dijo maliciosamente.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche. Quédate conmigo todas las noches…-Dije suplicante.

-Siempre.-Respondió suspirando pero sin dudar.

Y así fue. Desde esa noche, pasara lo que pasara, compartieron la misma cama y se ahuyentaron los demonios que los acechaban por las noches, aclarando sus días.

 _"_ _Estaba deslumbrante y no quería dejarla ir. Esta noche no, como me había dicho ella hacía una semana. Ni esta noche, ni ninguna otra. Nunca pude ser inmune a Katniss y menos ahora que sabía que tenía cautivo su corazón como ella se había adueñado del mío mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando me pidió que me quede con ella sentí que por fin nuestros corazones latían a un solo compás y con el mismo ritmo; que solo yo podía hacerla feliz a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado. En ese instante decidí dejar de luchar y ceder a sus deseos. No resistirme más y por fin entregarme a sus brazos por completo. Sería su hombre para siempre."_

 _...****..._

Buenas noches queridos lectores,

¿Y el beso? Ya va a llegar... no sean impacientes. A esta historia le quedan dos capítulos mas así que no tendrán mucho que esperar.

Solo quiero decir que este panadero me tiene loca de amor.

Cariños a todos,

Igora


	24. ¿Real o no real?

Ya han pasado varios meses desde la inauguración de la panadería. Peeta hornea y se ocupa del negocio hasta el mediodía, volviendo a asistir a Delly a la hora de cerrar; yo salgo con el pero me voy a cazar al bosque; y Haymitch cría sus gansos intercalando esa responsabilidad con días de borrachera y melancolía. Peeta vive conmigo. No se ha mudado oficialmente, pero solo va unas veces a la semana a su casa para buscar algo que le hace falta, algo que no haya traído ya. Sigue habiendo momentos en que se agarra al respaldo de una silla y se aferra a ella hasta que acaba el flashback, y yo me despierto a veces gritando por culpa de las pesadillas. Sin embargo, sus brazos están ahí para consolarme y, al cabo de un tiempo, también sus labios. No me había besado desde el día en que partí para volver a el siendo un poco más yo… Siendo un poco más merecedora de su amor. Pero esa noche sucedió.

-Katniss, preciosa… Ya está. Ya pasó. Era una horrenda pesadilla.-Decía mientras me acunaba.

-Peeta. No me sueltes. Abrázame más fuerte y mantenme aquí a tu lado o juro que voy a volverme loca.

Me envolvió tiernamente con sus brazos fuertes y reposé mi cabeza en su pecho. Con los ojos cerrados disfruté de su aroma a vainilla y a pan recién horneado… Mi aroma favorito en este mundo. Cuando abrí los ojos lo vi. Tenía puesto su pantalón azul de pijama y una remera blanca. Estaba totalmente despeinado dándole un toque sexy y despreocupado. Todo el estaba precioso, pero siempre sus ojos son los que me hacen perderme. Me miraba de esa forma intensa que hacía que un bichito me picara en el interior. Pasó en un instante. Como si nuestras almas estuviesen unidas a través de hilos invisibles e indestructibles, me besó. Fue un beso fugaz. Posó su frente sobre la mía y suspiró, para después besarme con la intensidad que solía hacerlo cada vez que unía su boca a la mía.

El tiempo transcurría rápidamente y por primera vez, los dos volvíamos a sonreír. Por supuesto que Peeta era el simpático de los dos, por lo que lo de las sonrisas arrebatadoras se le daban mejor a el que a mi y yo siempre quedaba mirándolo como boba y con el corazón latiendo más rápido que el batir de las alas de un colibrí. Se oían los comentarios de todo el districto acerca de nuestra "relación", pero ni nosotros sabíamos muy bien que éramos. Durante el día éramos buenos amigos. No teníamos más demostraciones de cariño que una tierna caricia o un dulce beso en la mejilla; pero por las noches éramos algo más que no tenía definición. En casa éramos una pareja. Dormíamos juntos y luego de una pesadilla nuestros intercambios amorosos se cargaban de sentimiento y desesperación. En un principio eso era suficiente pero ya estaba comenzando a sabernos a poco. Ambos nos quedábamos queriendo más aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada por temor de arruinar lo que teníamos.

Ese día habíamos pasado una bella jornada en el lago. Habíamos estado más cerca, pero no nos habíamos besado a pesar de estarlo deseando. Cuando llegó la noche estaba tan feliz que hasta yo estaba sorprendida de la gran sonrisa que no podía apartar de mi cara. Me terminé de bañar y me puse uno de los lindos camisones que Cinna había creado para mí. Hacía tiempo que me había vuelto algo más coqueta; es que quería que Peeta me viese siempre linda, pero sin dejar de ver a la Katniss de la que un día se enamoró. Cuando entré al cuarto lo vi sentado en la cama leyendo. Estaba el dormitorio en penumbras, apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de su velador. La visión que tuve fue definitiva. Estaba vestido solo con un pantalón de pijama negro porque el calor estaba azotándonos y la brisa que se colaba por la ventana no hacía mella en el. Se lo veía totalmente concentrado en su libro. Sus rizos rubios húmedos después de la ducha, sus músculos perfectamente torneados por cargar las bolsas de harina y ese pantalón que tan bien le sentaban, fueron como un golpe que me dejó sin respiración. Como percibiéndome, cerró el libro y lo dejó en su mesita de luz girándose para invitarme a recostarme a su lado. Al ver que no me movía se levantó como una pantera a buscarme. Llegó hasta mí y me tomó en sus brazos. En ese momento volví a sentir el hambre que se apoderó de mí en la playa y supe que necesito más de mi diente de león en primavera, del brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento y no destrucción.

-Preciosa, ¿Qué pasa?-Me dijo en ese tono dulce de voz que solo usaba conmigo.

Estaba sin habla disfrutando del momento. No quería que nada, ni nadie rompiese esa conexión que teníamos. Por fin entendió que era lo que pasaba, porque dijo:

-¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?¿Sientes ese cable invisible que te atrae hacia mi, que hace que no puedas pensar en otra cosa cuando me tienes enfrente?

-Peeta, antes eran solo tus besos los que me dejaban sin habla, pero ahora verte supone un golpe que me deja tonta… Y… Verte asi, como estás ahora-Dije sintiendo que se había ruborizado todo mi cuerpo.-Supone quedarme sin aire y no querer dejar de mirarte nunca…

-Supone sentir que el fuego me quema por dentro y la devoción por ti se apodera de todo mi ser.-Dijo completando la frase.

No le contesté. Estaba profundamente conmovida y necesitaba besarlo hasta que mi mente perdiese el sentido. Me despegué de su pecho y rodee su cuello con mis brazos disponiéndome a besarlo como nunca antes. El me tomo por la cintura y me regaló su vida y su alma con ese beso; y yo le entregue todo de mí, sabiendo que mi corazón sería suyo por siempre. Fue un beso apasionado, lleno de amor, dulzura y devoción. Luego de un largo rato se separó de mí y me miró con sus ojos azules cargados de emoción.

-Me amas. ¿Real o no?

-Real.

Esa única palabra cambió mi vida para siempre. En realidad, ese chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el mar, había cambiado mi destino para siempre el día en que se enamoró de mi. Desde ese día era mi chico del pan, mi vida, mi todo.

...****...

Queridos lectores...

Y colorín colorado, esta historia se ha terminado...

Si, si... Se terminó, aunque hay un bonus track que es el epílogo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Cariños,

Igora


	25. Epílogo

Habían pasado varios años desde esa noche que cambió nuestros días para siempre. Pero Peeta insistía en construir un mundo perfecto para nosotros. Esa tarde fui a buscarlo a la panadería, porque le gustaba que hiciéramos algo especial en el aniversario del "Real" como le decíamos nosotros. A su pedido, me había arreglado de pies a cabeza. Si bien no era de las vanidosas, me encantaba ponerme los vestidos que Effie me enviaba porque su mirada se iluminaba aún más cuando me veía con ellos. Para la ocasión había elegido uno sencillo de color verde claro que resaltaba mi pelo oscuro y mi piel aceitunada. Nada muy pomposo ya que el sol seguía brillando en el cielo y el calorcito primaveral ya se había empezado a sentir. Al llegar a la panadería no lo encontré y gracias a la nota que le había dejado a Delly, fui a buscarlo al bosque. Antes de llegar a la casita del lago, lo vi y sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho. Ahí estaba el, mi diente de león, el hombre más perfecto que había conocido. Caminaba nervioso de aquí para allá. Vestía una ajustada camisa color manteca y unos pantalones de sastre color arena que le caían como si se los hubiesen cocido puestos. Había combinado todo con un cinturón y los zapatos marrones. El sol caía sobre su rubio cabello dándole un halo de luz, transformándolo en una visión de otro mundo. Cuando comenzó a remangarse la camisa y a alborotarse el pelo, decidí acercarme. No podía dejarlo esperándome, aunque me hubiese pasado la vida entera viéndolo. Lo asalté por la espalda abrazándolo y sentí como su cuerpo se relajó inmediatamente.

-Estaba preocupado preciosa. Pensé que te había pasado algo.-Dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

-Es que me demoré un poco. Sabes que no soy ducha con los maquillajes que me envía Effie. Además… me detuve un rato largo viendo a cierto panadero que caminaba por aquí. Se veía tan…- dije girándome para verlo a la cara.- Tan hermoso con ese atuendo bajo los rayos de sol…

-Todavía me parece increíble oírte decir eso.-Dijo antes de darme un profundo beso.-Me desarmas. Estoy totalmente convencido de que no podría vivir sin ti.

Sin darme tiempo a nada, hincó una rodilla en la pradera y sacando un anillo de su bolsillo me dijo…

-No es así como tenía pensado que sería, pero tú siempre desbaratas mis planes en lo que a ti respecta; Porque no puedo pensar con claridad cuando te veo, porque pierdo el sentido cuando estás cerca y siento que vuelo cuando estamos juntos… Katniss Everdeeen, soy tuyo desde ese día que te vi por primera vez… te regalo todo lo que soy y todo lo que seré, te entrego mi vida y mi alma... me entrego a ti por completo. Déjame formalizar mi entrega a ti, a adorarte todo lo que me queda de vida… Cásate conmigo.

Ahí estaba él. Mi sueño más perfecto, mi realidad más increíble. El hombre que desde que tenía uso de razón hacía cualquier cosa por mi, pidiéndome que me de permiso para ser feliz y entregándome todo a cambio. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas y una sonrisa surcó mi rostro. Me abalancé hacia el, tumbándonos en el pasto y besándolo solo pude decir…-Si.

Nos besamos hasta que mis lágrimas desaparecieron. Y luego me colocó el anillo en la mano derecha. Cuando lo ví, no pude más que besarlo aún más. Era un anillo de oro blanco con nuestra perla engarzada en el centro.

-Peeta, no puede ser más perfecto. Nada puede ser más perfecto que todo tu. Te amo tanto que duele…

-Mmmmm… Es verdad y me alegra que sigas sintiendo lo mismo que yo siento por ti preciosa.- Me decía mientras me besaba por toda la cara.

Habían pasado más de diez años ya desde ese entonces y el seguía siendo tan bello que dolía verlo. Me había quedado dormida en el mismo lugar en el que me había propuesto casamiento, viendo a nuestros hijos correr alrededor del lago junto a el.

-Peeta, ¡Ya! Los niños están mirándonos.-Le dije entre risas ya que me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-Vengan que mamá necesita una ayudita para levantarse. Dijo con esa sonrisa arrebatadora.

Cuando quise intentar levantarme me fue imposible, ya que tenía a los pequeños ayudándolo a hacerme cosquillas. Amaba esos momentos en los que todos éramos felices. No todos mis días eran así, aunque Peeta se ocupaba de que mi vida fuese más feliz de lo que nunca me hubiese imaginado. El me había cautivado desde pequeño, pero ahora, no podía imaginarme un segundo de mi vida sin el… Simplemente eso hubiese sido imposible.

 _La veía en la cocina de la casa con nuestros hijos y me sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Era todo tan normal; De hecho era todo tan normal desde que se había animado a dejarse llevar por este amor que nos atravesaba a los dos por completo. Extrañaba a su padre y todavía había días que lloraba a Prim sin consuelo, pero ahí estaba yo para ser el bálsamo de su alma y para ahuyentar sus pesadillas; Así como ella era mi tabla de salvación para esos días en los que el pasado me golpeaba sin piedad. Sus brazos y sus labios eran mi amuleto… Pero si no estaba con ella su imagen convirtiéndose en la Sra. Mellark me daba el tiempo que necesitaba hasta alcanzarla. Ese día había sido perfecto… Como decía ella cuando se refería a mi. Lo decía sin saber que la perfecta era ella y que yo era como era por la inmensidad de su amor._

 _Había sido una locura la organización de la boda en dos semanas. Le había pedido a Katniss que me diera más tiempo, que cambiase la fecha del enlace en el Edificio de Justicia, pero ella se negó rotundamente… Incluso se enfadó. Me había dicho que ella estaría esperándome allí para celebrar la boda y que si no venía, mejor huyera del districto para siempre._

 _Ella se encargó de avisarle a nuestros amigos y yo de organizarlo todo. Claramente era el trabajo más difícil, pero era yo el más apto para realizarlo. Preparé el pastel de bodas, de chocolate con glaseados de colores verdes y naranjas, tal como nos gustaba a los dos. El jardín de la casa que compartíamos en la Aldea de los Vencedores se llenó de guirnaldas, luces y mesas decoradas para albergar la celebración; y nuestros amigos llegaron puntuales como siempre. Un sobrio y orgulloso Haymitch fue el padrino y una no tan excéntrica Effie fue la madrina._

 _Llegué al Edificio de Justicia unos minutos antes de la ceremonia. Estaban todos allí esperando en la sala, ex vencedores, la madre de Katniss, los pocos amigos que habían quedado en el 12, incluyendo a Gale y su familia. Effie se había encargado de nuestros atuendos. El mío era un traje sastre color arena, tal como le gustaba a Katniss, con los accesorios a juego y una corbata de seda al tono. Llevaba el pelo al estilo peinado despeinado, porque no podía dejar de peinarme con las manos; Pero ella si estaba deslumbrante. Le habían recogido el cabello en una media cola formada por trenzas coronadas por pequeñas primroses blancas. Su vestido caía por su cuerpo de forma deliciosa. Era de un blanco impoluto, radiante. Todo de tul bordado con flores y hojas apenas brillosas, que le otorgaban un toque romántico y angelical, pero a la vez muy sensual. Casi no estaba maquillada, pero la inmensa sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro la iluminaba por completo. La ceremonia fue rápida y poco emotiva sinceramente. Katniss tenía razón. Firmar los papeles en el Edificio de Justicia no tenía nada de especial, por lo que poco tiempo duró. Salimos de allí rumbo a nuestra casa, donde realmente celebraríamos nuestro matrimonio. Allí en nuestro hogar y frente a nuestros seres más queridos nos juramos amor eterno tostando las dos mitades de un pan con forma de corazón. Por primera vez, la emoción me dejó sin palabras, pero ella me sorprendió._

 _-Peeta, te entrego todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy e incluso lo que nunca seré. Nada tendría sentido si tú no estás aquí para compartirlo conmigo. Mi corazón y mi alma son tuyos desde que me salvaste de todo, incluso de mi misma, desde que me diste esperanza. Y eso será así por el resto de la eternidad. Te amaré por siempre con mis miles de defectos y mis contadas virtudes. No imagino un minuto sin ti._

 _-Oh, preciosa. Sabes que te amé desde siempre y ni el veneno más poderoso logró apartarme de ti… Nada lo hará._

 _Sellamos nuestras palabras y nuestros silencios con un beso. Uno profundo y cargado de sentimiento. Con el nos prometimos dejar atrás todo lo que habíamos pasado para empezar de nuevo, juntos._

Siempre que estábamos juntos la vida era maravillosa. Aunque las pesadillas nunca se irán, porque nuestro pasado siempre estará presente. Pasado que algún día, con mucho amor, cuidado y paciencia deberemos explicarle a nuestros hijos... Pasado que explica mi llanto incontrolable y los ataques de Peeta; pero como siempre dice él, nada importa porque nos tenemos los unos a los otros e intentábamos ahuyentar todo lo malo con amor. Todo en mi vida había sido difícil... la pérdida de mi padre, alimentar a mi familia, sobrevivir a los juegos del hambre... comandar una revolución. Aunque lo más difícil siempre había sido todo lo que a él respecta... admitir que lo amaba, vivir juntos, casarnos y por sobre todas las cosas, tener a nuestros hijos; Pero gracias al amor de mi chico del pan, había logrado formar una familia y me había permitido ser feliz, aunque haya días en los que me resulta imposible disfrutar de nada porque temo que me lo quiten.

Aun así, sé que hay juegos mucho peores.

...****...

Queridos lectores... ¡Lloro! Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha terminado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Fue un placer para mi compartirlo con ustedes.

Espero me escriban y me digan que les pareció.

Por lo pronto la semana próxima subiré mi nueva historia.

¡Cariños a tod s!

Igora


End file.
